Ce n'est pas une vie
by Sophie Rostochine
Summary: Gianna, la malchanceuse réceptionniste des Volturi est morte. Qui va la remplacer ? L’histoire se répètera-t-elle encore pour cet être mortel qui a choisi une voie bien dangereuse ? Demetri/oc, Marcus/OC
1. Prologue

_**Ce n'est pas une vie- Prologue**_

**Résumé :** _**Gianna, la malchanceuse réceptionniste des Volturi est morte. Qui va la remplacer ? L'histoire se répètera-t-elle encore pour cet être mortel qui a choisi une voie bien dangereuse ?**_

Aux yeux du monde, Sara Carnahan était une jeune bibliothécaire on ne peut plus banale avec une vie morne et ennuyeuse. Cette jeune femme de 22 ans, peu sûre d'elle, allait pourtant voir sa vie bouleversée par un évènement qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer que dans ses pires cauchemars.

Sara vivait dans la lumineuse ville de Rome. Née des amours d'une femme italienne et d'un archéologue anglais qui voua sa vie aux trésors du Vatican.

De son père, Sara avait hérité, outre son nom de famille que l'on écorcha tout au long de sa scolarité, une passion inassouvie pour les grands mystères historiques malheureusement pour elle, et malgré des études brillantes, elle n'avait jamais pu obtenir un poste de chercheuse auprès d'une université et se contentait d'un emploi d'assistante bibliothécaire au Vatican. Poste qu'elle n'avait obtenu qu'en raison d'un nom de famille bien connu du clergé puisque le défunt professeur Carnahan avait passé sa vie à déchiffrer les manuscrits de la Mer Morte. De sa mère, Sara aurait aimé dire qu'elle avait hérité de la beauté presque mythologique d'Anna Maria mais il n'en était rien. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'était pas laide. Bien évidemment, elle n'était la beauté souhaitée par sa génitrice mais elle avait un charme étrange, bien à elle. C'était une créature mince et souple, plutôt grande et dotée d'un petit visage intense et séduisant. Sa chevelure, qui tendait vers le noir, était lourde et ne bouclait qu'aux extrémités. Ses yeux, d'une couleur verte grisée peu commune, étaient grands et couronnés de longs cils noirs.

Sa vie se résumait à son travail qui consistait essentiellement à classer et archiver l'ensemble des écrits qui se trouvaient au sein de la légendaire bibliothèque du Saint Etat sans compter les manuscrits qui avaient été « rangés » dans les sous-sols et les greniers. _Le travail de deux générations_. Se plaignait souvent Sara à haute voix mais personne ne semblait réellement y prêter attention.

Affable de mystères et d'énigmes, la jeune femme passait le plus clair de son temps à épancher sa soif de connaissances à l'abri des recoins sombres de la vielle bibliothèque, un manuscrit entre les mains. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne la retrouve et ne lui rappelle son devoir d'étiquetage.

Ce soir de mai n'était guère différent des autres, Sara avait traîné toute la journée entre les rangés, plongée dans un livre traitant de l'astronomie médiévale. C'est donc le soir qu'elle rattrapait son retard.


	2. Chapitre 1 Mauvaise rencontre

_**Ce n'est pas une vie- Chapitre 1**_

**Résumé :** _**Voilà le premier chapitre. Le début peut paraître un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je ne savais pas trop comment amener le personnage chez les Volturi de façon originale. Contrairement au prologue, nous voyons les faits au travers des yeux de Sara. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**_

23h00 précise et j'avais à peine terminé de classer et de ranger les quelques dizaines de parchemins qui étaient, je cite, « essentiels à cette bibliothèque », que m'avait remis le Père Vittore ou comme je me plais à le surnommer, The Boss.

Dans la mesure où je commençais tous les jours à 9h00, j'avais tout intérêt à rentrer chez moi _pronto _histoire de dormir un peu.

Le Vatican consiste en un luxueux et colossal labyrinthe et sans l'aide précieuse des gardes suisses, je passerai la plupart de mes nuits à errer dans les longs et interminables couloirs de marbre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre le chemin que Ernst avait dû m'indiquer pour la millième fois, des chuchotements attirèrent mon attention. Je m'orientai alors vers la source de ces voix et je fus on ne peut plus surprise de voir que les lumières du bureau de Monseigneur Kolav, cardinal et spécialiste des exorcismes au Vatican, étaient allumées.

« Soyez certain Maître Aro, que nous règlerons ce problème le plus rapidement et que tout doute au sein de la communauté… »

Soudain, la voix tremblante du vieux Cardinal s'interrompu brusquement et au moment où je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour, un homme aux dimensions colossales se planta devant moi me faisant sursauter. Il portait un long par-dessus noir et faisait au moins une tête de plus que moi. En levant les yeux vers son visage, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir des traits d'une perfection rare. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient à merveille à sa peau d'un pâle mateur. Je crus l'espace d'un instant entendre un grognement. _Depuis quand y a-t-il des chiens à l'intérieur du Vatican ?_

« Felix ! Je ne pense pas que cette jeune demoiselle représente une quelconque menace. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière le premier. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait du fameux Maître Aro. Je fus surprise par sa voix mélodieuse et douce. Il était indéniablement beau mais ses yeux, en revanche, me terrifiaient. Malgré la faible lumière qui émanait du bureau, je pouvais clairement voir leur couleur : rouge.

« Mademoiselle Carnahan ! Il me semble que la bibliothèque se trouve de l'autre côté du Palais. » Me dit le vieil ecclésiastique de son italien encore teinté d'un léger accent slave.

« Heu, oui… Je me suis égarée et je pensais… »

Je cherchais désespérément une excuse autre que la nature de mon sexe pour expliquer l'absence total d'un quelconque sens de l'orientation quand le beau trentenaire me toucha le bras. Sa main était glacée et l'on aurait dit que la statue de marbre qui servait à décorer le couloir à quelques mètres derrière moi, venait de s'animer soudainement et de m'effleurer la peau.

Je pouvais voir un sourire quasi victorieux se dessiner sur ce visage d'une irréelle perfection.

« Faites attention la prochaine fois, il n'est pas sûre de se promener seule la nuit. » Il parlait si doucement que j'avais de la peine à l'entendre pourtant la mélodie semblait me happer et m'attirer vers cet homme mystérieux. Je crus entendre le dénommé Félix ricaner mais là encore, je n'en étais absolument pas certain.

_D'accord… J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance. C'est quoi ?! des envoyés de l'Opus Dei ? Bon, d'accord, je m'emballe, mais, à en croire Dan Brown…_

Le claquement sourd et violent de la porte du bureau de Monseigneur Kolav me tira de mes rêveries. Je fis demi-tour au pas de course et retraversa tout le Palais. Bizarrement, j'avais soudain beaucoup plus de facilité à retrouver mon chemin.

Une fois sur mon Vespa vert olive, je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre mon casque et je démarrai à toute allure en direction de Rome et de mon appartement chéri. _Note pour moi-même : Ne plus jamais errer dans les couloirs de nuit… Et de jour quand j'y pense._

Inutile de préciser que j'avais passé une nuit exécrable et totalement dénuée de sommeil. Ma rencontre de la veille m'obsédait. Ces deux hommes étaient terrifiants et mon sixième sens m'avait hurlé de fuir en les voyant.

Bien sûre, des gens bizarres, plutôt sombres et particuliers, j'en vois une flopée tous les jours. _Travailler au Vatican apporte son lot de surprises. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui est arrivé au type qui m'avait demandé de parler en sa faveur au Pape, il se disait Roi de Crypton, il faudra que je pense à poser la question au chef des gardes. _ Mais là, c'était un cas à part et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais sentie réellement menacée par ces gens.

Après une douche bien, je m'apprêtais à porter mon usuelle tenue : Un pantalon noir surmonté d'une chemise blanche et des ballerines noirs. Les chaussures talons étant interdites car trop bruyantes. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit et même mon traditionnel expresso du matin m'écoeurait plus qu'autre chose.

En arrivant au palais, j'avais pris soin de marcher en pleine lumière et au milieu de la foule. En arrivant à la bibliothèque, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir le Père Vittore en pleine conversation avec Monseigneur Kolav. En me voyant, les deux hommes se turent. L'expression du Boss était plutôt réjouie quant au Cardinal, il semblait pour le moins préoccupé.

J'inclinai la tête respectueusement préférant les laisser parler d'abord.

« Mon enfant, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Monseigneur le Cardinal souhaite te transférer en Toscane afin d'y effectuer des recherches pour le compte du Vatican. » _Voyez-vous ça ! C'est marrant mais j'ai de la peine à croire que tout ça soit bon pour mon avenir._

« Oui, vous m'avez toujours fait l'effet d'une jeune fille studieuse. Vous êtes l'avenir de l'archéologie et, je l'espère, la digne héritière de George Carnahan. » S'empressa d'ajouter le Cardinal devant ma mine perplexe. _Ben voyons, il y a pas 24heures on doutait encore de ma capacité à classer des livres dans l'ordre alphabétique et soudainement, je deviens la crème de la crème de l'archéologie religieuse !_

« Je démissionne ! » Lançais-je à défaut d'avoir trouvé une autre parade. Je ne savais pas ce qui était en train de se tramer mais ce dont j'étais certaine c'est que je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec les deux guignols d'hier soir et comme je mon bol caractéristique m'avait appris qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, j'allai fuir, un point c'est tout. Sans plus attendre, je fis demi tour avant de me diriger au pas de course vers la sortie. Inutile de regarder derrière moi pour imaginer la tête que devait faire le Boss. Il était sans doute à des lieux de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

J'avais pratiquement atteint la sortie quand deux grades suisses me barrèrent le chemin.

« Sur ordre du Cardinal Kolav, veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance. » Me dit le plus petit. Je fus bien obligée d'obtempérer malgré moi mais je n'étais guère en position de discuter. _Ils ont beau être ridicules dans leurs uniformes, ces types n'en restent pas moins sur entraînés. _

Les gardes me baladèrent dans tout le Vatican, empruntant des chemins dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Après 15 bonnes minutes de marche dans les sous-sols, on atterrit dans une petite cours à l'abri des regards. Une grosse Mercedes noir aux vitres foncés étaient garées au centre, le moteur tournait et nul doute qu'elle m'attendait. _Si je m'en sors vivante, je vais publier le best seller de l'année. _Pendant qu'un des gardes me tenait fermement par le bras, l'autre ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Sans même me demander mon avis, je fus jetée à l'intérieur de la voiture. La portière se referma dans un claquement sourd et le petit bruit qui suivit m'indiquait que l'on venait de les verrouiller. _Je suis faite comme un rat. _

Le cardinal était assis confortablement sur la banquette arrière. Il m'adressa un sourire crispé.

« Je suis désolé d'en arriver là mademoiselle Carnahan mais pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, vous avez attiré l'attention de mes invités hier soir. »

« Je m'en serai bien passé… Qui sont-ils ? L'Opus Dei ?»

Le cardinal se tourna vers moi, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Que savez-vous des vampires ? » Je ne réagis pas. _Il se fiche de moi là !_

« J'ai lu Dracula si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » Fis-je d'un ton las.

« Vous avez sans doute pu remarquer que les deux hommes que vous avez malencontreusement croisé étaient… Différents. » Le cardinal tourna son visage grave en direction de la fenêtre, observant les touristes qui se précipitaient aux portes du Palais Papale.

« Oui, on peut difficilement passer à côté sans les remarquer. Ecoutez, je suis consciente d'avoir… »

« Ce sont des vampires Sara. Et, ils vous veulent à leur service. »

Mon cerveau parvenait péniblement à enregistrer deux informations : vampires et service. _D'accord, il est sénile._

« Je vous crois Monseigneur. »

Il me regarda choqué par ma réponse.

« Vous me croyez ? »

« Bien sûre mais je garderai le secret auprès de mon mari, Spiderman, il est un peu jaloux vous comprenez. » Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel et notre chauffeur laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter Mademoiselle Carnahan mais je ne m'inquiète pas, une fois que nous serons à Volterra, tout prendra soudain une autre dimension pour vous. »

_Volterra ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut que j'aille faire en Toscane ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout !_


	3. Chapitre 2 Arrivée à Volterra

_**Ce n'est pas une vie- Chapitre 2**_

Mon esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. _Se pourrait-il que ce cinglé dise la vérité ? _Mon esprit rationnel me criait d'arrêter d'y penser, qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une secte mais certainement pas de vampires au sens mythologique du terme. En même temps, mon père n'avait cessé de me dire qu'il avait, au cours de sa carrière, pu lire de nombreux témoignages attestant de l'existence d'êtres relayés aux rangs de légendes urbaines.

Nous roulions dans le silence le plus complet depuis près de quatre heures et les paysages vallonnés de Toscane commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon. Je ne savais absolument pas comment gérer la situation. _Fuir ? Comment ? Et pour aller où ? _Le Cardinal semblait figé, fixant l'horizon, sans doute rongé par autant de questions que moi. _Il a dit qu'ils me voulaient mais pourquoi ?_

La voiture entra bientôt dans une ville que je supposais être Volterra. Il y avait beaucoup de touristes et on ne pouvait circuler qu'au ralentit. J'aurai bien envisagé de sauter de la voiture en marche et de ma faufiler à travers la foule mais d'une part la Mercedes était verrouillée et en plus nous étions sur les terres de cette mystérieuse secte et je n'allai pas courir jusqu'à Rome.

Notre chauffeur arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée d'un château médiéval en mauvais état. Les deux portes de bois massives qui servaient d'entrée coulissèrent lentement. On s'engouffra à l'intérieur, jusque dans une cours plutôt étroite.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière nous et, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir deux silhouettes sous encapuchonnées s'approcher de la voiture. _Mon petit doigt me dit que ce ne sont pas des moines. _

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, signalant que les portes étaient enfin déverrouillées mais j'avais nettement moins envie de sortir tout à coup.

« Nous voilà arrivés ma chère. »

Sans se faire prier, le Cardinal Kolav sortit de la voiture et salua les deux silhouettes.

« Ah, Demetri, Felix, je vous amène la fille, comme convenu. »

_Formidable ! Le géant d'hier est là aussi ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit !_

Ma portière s'ouvrit soudainement et je ne pus réprimer un petit cri.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer mais vous êtes attendu par mon Maître. » Je pouvais affirmer que cette voix suave et chaleureuse n'était pas celle de Felix.

L'homme me tendit sa main que je pris. Je fus surprise de constater à quel point elle était froide. _Ce vieux fou dit peut-être la vérité après tout._

Une fois à l'extérieur du véhicule, je fis enfin face à l'homme qui m'avait tendu la main. Il était un peu plus grand que moi et son visage était dissimulé sous une capuche.

« Mademoiselle Carnahan, pourrait-on s'il vous plait nous dépêcher. Je dois être au Vatican avant la nuit. » S'impatienta le Cardinal. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. _Et moi alors ? Je ne vais pas rester ici ou alors… _

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'a l'intention de vous faire du mal. » Me chuchota l'homme/vampire à l'oreille. Délicatement, il posa sa main dans le bas du dos, me poussant très légèrement en avant, m'obligeant ainsi à suivre le Cardinal qui lui-même collait aux semelles de Félix.

« Qu-quel est votre nom je vous prie ? » demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Demetri. » Répondit-il simplement.

Je me dépêchai de suivre le Cardinal et Felix, escortée de prêt par Demetri. Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Je dois avouer que le château était magnifique. Il y avait de nombreuses peintures d'une valeur historique sans pareil. Je laissais mon regard se perdre sur les pièces de mobilier, les tapisseries et autres objets précieux.

« Vous aurez le temps d'admirer tout cela plus tard mais nous sommes attendu. » Me murmura Demetri qui effleurait mon oreille de ses lèvres. Je fus surprise et tournai mon regard vers lui. Je fus soufflé par sa beauté. Certes, Felix était beau sans compter Aro mais lui… Il était magnifique malgré ses yeux rouges et il se déplaçait avec tellement de grâce. Je me sentais gauche et laide à côté. Bon d'accord ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude sauf que là ; j'avais une vraie raison de me sentir en dessous de tout. Il m'adressa un sourire charmeur et il me fallut toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Non mais tu es cinglée ma pauvre Sara ! Tu vas lui servir de snack si ça continue ! Ne tombe pas dans le panneau du Don Juan !_

Le château était absolument immense et nous marchions désormais dans ce qui semblait être les fondations de la bâtisse. Il faisait froid et je sentis un long frisson me parcourir l'échine.

Enfin, Felix stoppa devant une petite porte de bois. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse. Au fond de la salle se tenaient 5 personnes. Trois hommes dont le fameux Aro et deux femmes. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu de personnes aussi belles excepté Demetri. Tous avaient les yeux rouges. _Soit ils portent des lentilles de contacts ce qui m'étonnerait fort, soit ce sont des vampires et comme j'ai_

_beaucoup de chance en ce moment, j'opte pour la seconde option. _

Sur les côtés de la salle se tenaient une douzaine de personnes vêtues de longs manteaux noirs et sous encapuchonnés. Demetri et Felix s'empressèrent de rejoindre les rangs.

« Voici donc la Jeune Sara Carnahan. » S'exclama joyeusement le dénommé Aro.

« La voici Maître Aro, comme vous me l'avez demandé mais ce ne fut pas simple de la ramener ici. » Fit ce très cher cardinal en me lançant un regard noir.

Aro laissa échapper un petit rire et frappa dans ses mains.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle ! » Fit-il tout sourire. _Mais il prend quoi lui le matin ! A la réflexion, je ne préfère pas savoir._

« Alors c'est elle… » Marmonna perplexe l'un des deux autres hommes qui encadraient Aro avant d'apparaître à ma droite comme par magie. Il tourna autour de moi pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa place initiale.

« Mmh, il se peut que tu ais raison Aro, elle a du potentiel. »

_Et quand vous aurez le temps, on pourra peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe !_

« Excusez-moi mais pourrais-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? » J'étais surprise que ma voix ne trahisse pas l'état d'extrême anxiété dans lequel je me trouvais.

« Oh bien sûre… Vous allez remplacer Gianna, notre ancienne standardiste. » _D'accord… Où est Gianna ?_

« La standardiste ? » Articulais-je difficilement.

« Oui, comprenez jeune Carnahan que nous avons besoin d'une humaine pour répondre au téléphone, et toutes ces menues choses administratives. » _Ah voilà… Un doctorat d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie pour répondre au téléphone._

« C'est très aimable d'avoir pensé à moi mais… Je crains que je ne puisse accepter. » Dis-je en essayant de sourire poliment.

« Pardon ! » S'exclama le cardinal

« Oui Monseigneur! Je vous signale que je ne me suis pas farcie une thèse sur les significations astrales dans le Talmud pour répondre au téléphone, vampires ou pas ! » M'écriais-je sur le cardinal qui vira soudainement au rouge.

« Parce que bibliothécaire c'est mieux peut-être ! »

« Oui ! » Aboyais-je

« Mais quel sacré caractère ! » S'écria Aro hilare avant de reprendre.

« Comprenez mademoiselle que vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est soit ça soit… » Il sourit et je sentis ma salive couler très lentement le long de mon larynx.

Le cardinal me lança un regard de satisfaction.

« Vous allez travailler pour nous, les volturi. » _Les Volturi de Volterra…Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas foulés._

« Et, si nous trouvons votre travail satisfaisant alors nous vous récompenserons. » Lâcha sur un ton grave le vampire albinos qui se trouvait à la droite d'Aro.

« Par l'immortalité mon enfant. » Me précisa le Cardinal.

« J'aurai préféré un séjour aux Caraïbes à tout prendre. » Maugréais-je.

« Et qui me dit que je ne vais pas servir de quatre heure à l'un d'entre vous ? Et où elle est cette fameuse Giana ? » Demandais-je avec une voix toujours aussi confiante, à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Giana était… Vous êtes différente. Et croyez bien que si vous deveniez une proie pour l'un de mes gardes, je le ferai punir sur le champ. » _Ah voilà, je me sens soulagée tout d'un coup, ma mort sera punie._

Je balayai la salle sombre du regard. Des visages cagoulés, des silhouettes élancées. C'était cela mon avenir ? Mon regard croisa celui de Demetri, il me fit un sourire discret mais vu mon état de confusion je n'étais pas certaine de la manière dont je devais l'interpréter.


	4. Chapitre 3 Bienvenue à Volterra Palace

**Ce n'est pas une vie- Chapitre 3**

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai essayé de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, j'espère que vous apprécierez. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous **__****_

J'étais là, assise au beau milieu d'une assemblée de vampires à me demander à quelle sauce j'allai être mangée, littéralement. Le cardinal parlait calmement avec Aro qui se démarquait des deux autres chefs. Quant aux vampires nous entourant, que dire si ce n'est qu'il n'émanait rien de bon de leurs silhouettes fermées. Ils avaient conservé capes et capuches et, Demetri mis à part, semblaient ne prêter qu'une attention mesurée à notre petit duo d'insignifiants mortels. _On ne peut pas les blâmer. Il est rare que je sois fascinée par du salami._

« Mademoiselle Carnahan, Chelsea va vous montre votre chambre et vous expliquera en quelques mots ce que nous attendons de vous. » M'informa Aro.

_Je rêve où l'autre illuminé compte me garder prisonnière !_

Je me levai brutalement, lançant un regard noir et réprobateur au Cardinal qui, avec son courage légendaire, préféra détourner la tête. _Grrr, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là._

« Elle a beau dos l'Eglise en tout cas ! » Sifflais-je

Le Cardinal daigna enfin me regarder et il n'avait pas l'air désolé, bien au contraire pourtant il aurait dû car ce n'était pas lui qui allait être captif de buveurs de sang.

«Je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est votre curiosité qui vous a conduit ici. »

« Je me suis trompée de chemin ! »

Le vieil ecclésiastique, malgré son grand age, se leva d'un bond et m'attrapa le bras violemment. Du coin de l'œil, je crus voir Demetri s'agiter tandis que Kolav me secouait comme une poupée.

« Mademoiselle Carnahan. Je demeure votre supérieur hiérarchique vous êtes un peu… L'ambassadrice du Vatican au sein des Volturi et je vous conseille de tenir votre langue ou votre espérance de vie pourrait sérieusement diminuer. » Il avait beau parler doucement, la menace était clairement présente dans sa voix tranchante.

« Kolav ! Je crois que cela suffit, je pense que Mademoiselle Carnahan est fatiguée et nous verrons plus tard pour les questions disciplinaires. » Argua Aro qui souriait toujours, visiblement fort amusé par sa nouvelle réceptionniste. _Je n'aime pas trop cette histoire de questions disciplinaires. Et dire que j'ai toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité._

C'est avec soulagement que je sortis de cette salle à l'atmosphère étouffante. Nul doute que me sauver du château ne sera pas une mince affaire mais il était tout bonnement hors de question que je serve d'hôtesse à une bande de vampires mégalomanes. _D'autant qu'au risque de paraître parano, je le sens moyen comme travail et ça m'étonnerait que la prime de risque soit à la hauteur du danger auquel je vais m'exposer… _

Chelsea était, comme tous les vampires que j'avais pu rencontrer, une magnifique jeune femme dans la vingtaine. C'est un aspect que je détestais déjà : leur beauté. Je ne trouvais pas cela fascinant, bien au contraire car c'est grâce à elle qu'ils appâtaient leurs victimes. _J'ai pas forcément envie de terminer en antipasti, même pour les beaux yeux d'un Demetri. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?! C'est un vampire ! Un satané vampire ! _

Chelsea marchait gracieusement, ses pas semblant à peine fouler le sol. Je trottinais péniblement derrière elle. Je devais sans nul doute avoir l'air beaucoup moins élégante. _Il faut dire qu'elle se prend pour Fangio ma parole !Moins vite la blondinette, je suis juste humaine !_

Nous avions traversé ce qui me semblait être les ailes de réception avant de gravir au pas de course un escalier de pierres grises conduisant aux étages.

Ma chambre était la dernière au bout d'un long et étroit couloir. Elle était plutôt sombre en raison d'une trop petite fenêtre ; quant au mobilier, il était plutôt spartiate : Un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise le tout dans un style rustique dénué de la plus petite once de raffinement. _En même temps, c'était naïf de penser qu'ils me réservaient la suite princière._

Il y avait une petite salle de bain avec un lavabo, une cabine de douche et des toilettes, là encore, on s'en tenait au strict minimum. _Mon une pièce romain, c'est le Ritz à côté ! _

Chelsea avait pris place sur le lit et je m'assis avec précaution sur la chaise de bois. Elle me fixait attentivement, me dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Je devais rougir comme une pivoine car elle éclata de rire.

« Pour une humaine, j'ai vu pire. » Je lui adressai un sourire forcé. _Oui bon, ça va. Il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie. Non mais, en voilà des façons._

« Je n'ai rien avec moi, comment suis-je censée m'habiller ? » _Parce que bien sûre, en bonne bibliothécaire, l'apparence est primordiale pour moi… Enfin, c'est surtout parce que commencer par « quand comptez-vous me manger ? » c'était une peu abrupt comme question._

« Bah, tu dois faire la même taille que Gianna, ses vêtements sont encore dans l'armoire. » J'acquiesçai. _Donc je vais porter les vêtements du snack précèdent… Intéressant. Flippant mais intéressant._

« Vous allez m'enfermer dans cette chambre ? »

« Non, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu souhaites te promener dans un château rempli de vampires... Tu ne comptais pas sortir ? Si ? » _Chelsea 1, Sara 0._

« On t'attend à 8.00 à la réception. Je viendrai te chercher exceptionnellement demain à 7.30. Tu réponds au téléphone et fais ce qu'on te demande de faire. Tu ne poses pas de questions et tu gardes le secret sur tout ça. » Chelsea prenait volontairement un ton et une attitude ennuyée.

« D'accord. » Fis-je essayant de masquer mon agacement. _C'est moi qui devrais être ennuyée. Je suis la captive pas cette pimbêche !_

«Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais j'ai autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. On t'apportera ton repas d'ici une heure. » Seul le claquement de la porte de ma chambre m'indiqua que Chelsea avait quitté la pièce. _Un peu rapide les explications, non._

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, les yeux clos. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, assommée par une journée trop riche en émotions.

« Debout l'humaine, tu as du travail ! » Une voix grave venait de me tirer de ma torpeur. Je me relevai doucement et vis Felix assit sur la chaise. _Hé non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, bienvenue à Volterra Palace ! _ Sur la table se trouvait un petit déjeuner plutôt léger : du pain, du beurre et un jus d'orange.

D'un geste, il poussa la table vers moi. Je mangeai doucement malgré l'envie de m'empiffrer mais le regard insistant de Felix me paralysait.

« Vous les humains, vous me fascinez. Vous avez beau être affamé, vous mangez à la vitesse d'un escargot. »

« Peut-être parce que nos repas ne partent pas en courant à la première occasion. » Lâchais-je froidement. Visiblement, Felix avait trouvé mon commentaire hilarant.

« Marrante et jolie. Mouais, je pourrais éventuellement comprendre Demetri… A savoir si ton sang est aussi bon qu'il n'est bien parfumé, c'est une autre histoire » _Je suis pas certaine de comprendre… Je ne VEUX pas comprendre, pour le bien être de ma santé mentale qui en a pris un coup ces dernières 24 heures._

Il se leva et avant de passer la porte, se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

« Un conseil, quoiqu'il arrive, évite de provoquer Jane, elle n'a pas autant d'humour que moi. » Et sur ce, il était parti. _D'accord, et comment je la reconnais Jane ? Parce que ça ne se voit pas mais je suis nouvelle ici !_

L'armoire était remplie de tailleurs noirs et de chemises blanches. Il y'avait des jupes et des pantalons, le tout parfaitement coupé sans compter les chaussures, toutes de grandes marques et surtout à talons très hauts. _L'uniforme… Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que leurs manteaux noirs. _

A peine le temps de prendre une douche et de dompter ma crinière que Chelsea était déjà dans ma chambre.

« Tu as deux minutes de retard. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

« Désolé mais l'eau était froide et… » Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que la vampirette était déjà dans le couloir. _Note pour moi-même : Le met ambulant et accessoirement secrétaire, ndlr moi, ne doit pas parler._

Notre périple s'arrêta dans un hall sombre, à proximité de l'entrée. La réception consistait à un petit bureau sur lequel se trouvaient un téléphone et un ordinateur portable.

« Voilà. Tu as une pause à midi. »

« Et que dois-je faire. »

« Quand ce truc sonne, tu décroches et tu articules allô, château Volturi._ » Prends moi pour une idiote, je ne dirai rien._

Et voilà, Chelsea m'avait de nouveau faussé compagnie. Je pris place sur la chaise, attendant patiemment que quelque chose se passe et n'aspirant qu'à une chose : me sortir de ce pétrin car si ces vampires ne me tuaient pas, c'est l'ennuie qui s'en chargerait.


	5. Chapitre 4 Une dure réalité

**Ce n'est pas une vie : Chapitre 4**

_**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews cela m'a énormément motivée. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté au château des Volturi. Je fixais l'horloge devant moi, hypnotisée par le mouvement des aiguilles. _C'est à devenir maboule. _Il faisait assez froid et ma petite chemise ne suffisait pas à me tenir chaud sans compter que l'atmosphère était glaciale, au sens figuré du terme. J'avais beau savoir que ce château était peuplé, c'était particulièrement difficile à croire dans la mesure où il régnait un silence de mort. J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit par tous les moyens et cela faisait une bonne heure que je tentais de résoudre des problèmes mathématiques. _Qui aurait pu croire que cette matière totalement idiote serait un jour mon plus grand passe-temps. _

« Hey, le snack ! » Je fis un bond en entendant la voix grave de Felix raisonner dans le grand hall de pierres.

« Tu n'es pas censé dormir durant la journée ? » Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je préfère te torturer, c'est nettement plus drôle. » Il se posta pile devant mon bureau. Je fis mine de ranger les quelques papiers étalés sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

« On ne dort pas. » Félix avait pris soudain un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Je levais un sourcil.

« Et ? Grand bien vous fasse. J'ai du travail Félix et je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à garçon immature, aussi vieux soit-il. » _Et mignon… Je l'ai dit ça mignon ?_

« Tu m'as tué. » Felix posa une main sur son cœur et je ne pus réprimer un sourire face à ce comédien.

« Comme quoi, il est possible de mourir une deuxième fois. » Je fis un bond sur ma chaise en entendant cette voix aigue. On aurait dit une voix d'enfant.

Felix ne bougea pas mais son visage s'était soudainement refermé. Il s'agissait d'un vampire de petite taille qui s'avéra être une fille une fois sa capuche rabattue. Elle avait l'air angélique et pourtant, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai déjà morte. _Avec le bol que j'ai, ça doit être la fameuse Jane. Felix n'a pas menti, elle n'a pas l'air très marrante._

« Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser l'humaine. » _L'humaine, c'est l'horreur comme surnom, on se croirait dans un remake bidon de la planète des singes. _(Note de l'auteur : Désolé M. Burton, j'ai beau être une fan de la première heure, La planète des singes reste votre pire réalisation).

« Félix, Maître Caius demande à te voir. » Sans demander son reste, il redressa le col de son manteau noir et fila.

« Quant à toi, essaie de te souvenir de la place que tu occupes ou… »

« Jane, mon enfant, en voilà des manières. Sara est nouvelle, tu ne voudrais pas être une mauvaise hôte. J'aimerai que tu nous laisses. » Jane inclina la tête devant Aro et s'en alla, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard noir. _C'est marrant, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je ne me suis pas faite une copine._

Aro s'inclina vers moi, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. _Il est bizarre lui aussi. Bon, d'accord, c'est un vampire mais n'empêche, il devrait peut-être songer à consulter. La petite aussi quand j'y pense, elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à contrôler son_ _agressivité._

« Jane est une de mes meilleures gardes, sans doute parce qu'elle ne connaît pas la pitié. » Murmura Aro, le regard perdu au loin. _Note pour moi-même : Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, se retrouver seule avec Jane. _

Aro pris ma main dans les siennes. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes qui me parurent être une éternité puis il me relâcha.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai voulu auprès des Volturi ? » _Parce que vous êtes sadique ?_

Je fis non de la tête et il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Parce que tu as du potentiel. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent à mes côtés. Tu en sais plus sur le monde que tu ne le penses et tu as une intuition redoutable. » _L'intuition, qualité nécessaire à toute bonne réceptionniste, cela va s'en dire._

« Ecoutez M. Aro, même si j'apprécie l'intérêt que vous me portez, je… Ce poste m'achèvera à lui tout seul. » Et sur ce, Aro partit dans un prodigieux fou rire. _J'aurai dû faire comique, pas archéologue._

« Patience mon enfant, les réponses à vos questions et vos inquiétudes se feront d'elles-mêmes. » Et il était parti. Leur manie de filer à l'anglaise sans me laisser le temps de répondre était particulièrement agaçante. _Sans compter que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander où se trouvaient les toilettes._

Deux bonnes heures après ma pause « Vampires and co. », je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec moi-même, dans un château de vampires. Plus inquiétant, j'étais à court d'occupations. J'avais terminé la construction de ma catapulte à gommes, et la tentative de reproduction de la vierge de Caravage était plutôt ratée. _Quoique si on penche bien la tête et que l'on louche, elle a presque l'allure d'un visiteur de Roswell. _J'essayais de tendre l'oreille, cherchant en vain un bruit mais rien.

_Que disait Lao Tseu déjà ? Ah oui, une énormité au sujet de la patience, on voit bien qu'au-delà de sage il n'a jamais exercé la profession de réceptionniste des Volturi, il aurait sans doute changé son crédo pour : Le temps ça passe pas, poils aux chats !_

Alors que midi approchait à grand pas, ce qui signifiait que mon repas aussi, un brouhaha inhabituel (je crois) attira mon attention. Les secondes passèrent rapidement et je pus distinguer des pas, des pas maladroits, lourds, bref, totalement humains. _Hallelujah ! Des humains !_

Trois ombres filèrent devant moi et se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir de lourdes portes menant à une grande salle, à quelques pas de l'endroit où je me retrouvais. L'une de ces ombres s'avéra être un vampire ressemblant étrangement à Jane, en plus masculin. _Parce qu'ils en ont sortis plusieurs modèles en plus !_

Les vampires s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de réception. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et je fus surprise de découvrir un groupe de touristes, près d'une trentaine, appareils photos et caméras au poing, s'engouffrer dans le couloir. _C'est quoi ce cirque ! _

« Certaines de ces œuvres appartiennent aux plus grands maîtres du 16eme siècle. » Je me retournai pour contempler la créature qui avait prononcé ces mots si faux à mon oreille. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme magnifique qui aurait fait rougir de honte les têtes d'affiche du défilé Victoria's Secret. Un vampire sans nul doute. Un touriste s'approcha de moi et me demanda si il pouvait me prendre en photo. Je parvins à sourire avec difficulté et acquiesçai de la tête. La vampiresse mena ensuite le groupe jusque dans la grande salle avant de refermer les portes derrière elle.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos et l'acidité dans mon estomac sembla cumuler à des taux jamais atteint jusqu'ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris la mesure du pétrin dans lequel je me trouvais avant cet instant précis, avant que les cris de ces pauvres victimes ne percent mes oreilles. Mon sang se glaça, j'étais paralysée par la peur et par la honte même si je savais que j'étais totalement impuissante.

_Elle les a attiré ici, ils pensaient venir visiter l'Italie en famille et…Les voilà transformés en plat de résistance pour vampires mégalos. _Je fermai les yeux, tentant au mieux de contrôler mes tremblements.

Les cris cessèrent rapidement, si rapidement que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire cyniquement. _Au moins, ils n'ont pas été torturés, on aurait pu croire qu'ils aimaient jouer avec leur nourriture. _

A présent, le couloir froid et lugubre était de nouveau plongé dans le silence le plus complet mais mon corps lui, se refusait à se calmer. J'avais la nausée rien que de penser au massacre qui avait eu lieu à quelques mètres de moi et, égoïstement, je pensais à mon propre destin. _C'est ainsi que je vais finir, prise au piège comme du vulgaire bétail et dévorer par un tueur sanguinaire._

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, je me levai avec difficulté, mon corps encore frissonnant. J'attrapai ma corbeille à papiers et courus à travers le couloir jusqu'à atteindre un recoin isolé de tout et de tous. Je lâchai la corbeille qui se posa droite, sur le sol. Les mains fermement posées sur le mûr, je vomis, à mon plus grand dégoût. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sans discontinuer le long de mes joues.

Je marchai péniblement mais, avec le minimum de dignité dont j'étais encore capable, je regagnai ma place.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix douce et teintée d'inquiétude. Demetri.

« Oui, merci. » J'étais froide mais je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me laisse, qu'ils me laissent tous !

« Je suis désolé que vous soyez obligé d'assister à… »

« C'est bon. Je pense que comme le reste, il va falloir que je m'y habitue. » Il me fallut des trésors de force et de courage pour ne pas vomir de nouveau et m'écrouler en larmes. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Ce jeune homme qui m'avait paru si charmant était désormais un monstre.

« Bien ? Je dois y aller. On se parlera plus tard ». _Oui, alors de préférence, jamais._


	6. Chapitre 5 Rebondissement

Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que je travaillais au service des Volturi. J'avais rapidement appris à ignorer au mieux les massacres, les festins comme se plaisaient à les appeler mes employeurs. Si l'on m'avait dit il y'a quelques semaines de cela que j'arriverai à fermer les yeux face au massacre de plusieurs dizaines d'innocents chaque semaine, je vous aurai probablement injurié mais aujourd'hui, la donne avait bien changé. D'une part parce que je ne pouvais rien faire sans risquer de courir moi-même à une mort certaine et même si j'étais littéralement dégoûtée par ma propre couardise, j'étais prête à bien des sacrifices pour rester en vie. _Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle l'instinct de survie._

Je n'avais strictement rien à faire si ce n'est répondre au téléphone et encore, on ne peut pas dire que je croulais sous les appels. Comme au Vatican, Aro avait tout de suite mis à profit mon expérience en matière de classement et, ô comble du luxe, j'avais même eu droit à une étiqueteuse automatique.

Je m'étais en revanche particulièrement bien accoutumée à la vie aux côtés de vampires. En réalité, je les voyais peu. Ils passaient rapidement devant moi avant de faire leurs rondes quotidiennes dans Volterra. La plupart m'ignoraient copieusement à l'exception de Felix qui me gratifiait au minimum d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire charmeur à chaque fois qu'il me croisait. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment reparlé car Jane était sans cesse avec lui. Quant à Demetri, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le triste épisode de mon premier jour.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de les observer mais je dois avouer que lorsque j'en avais l'opportunité, ces êtres me fascinaient. Tout d'abord leur extrême beauté. Oui, ils étaient tous magnifiques, dotés des attributs physiques dont les Dieux eux-mêmes n'osaient rêver. Mais au-delà du physique, l'aspect le plus captivant résidait sans doute dans leur force physique qui contrastait étonnement avec leur attitude. Ils étaient calmes et très flegmatiques. Ils évoluaient avec grâce et dans un silence total. Enfin, quand ils se décidaient à marcher au lieu de filler à la vitesse de l'éclair. Leur âge également était un sujet de perpétuelle curiosité pour moi. En bonne archéologue, j'aurai payé cher pour avoir connu autant d'évènements qu'Aro. Il a connu Rome, les Croisades, la grandeur de Venise, la décadence de l'Europe…

Même si je voulais lancer la discussion sur son grand âge, faudrait-il encore que je le vois car comme tous les « rois », Aro ne perdait pas son temps à errer dans les couloirs et il accédait à la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée qui se situait dans un des recoins de la Salle du Trône.

--------------------------------------

Ce lundi matin, après un petit déjeuner des plus spartiates, je marchais d'un pas tranquille vers mon bureau quand une silhouette vint brusquement se poster devant moi, me faisant sursauter. _Terre à Demetri, je ne suis pas équipée de pouvoir surnaturels !_

« Demetri, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles. On peut savoir ce que tu veux ? » Fis-je froidement. _Ne pas se laisser charmer, ne pas se laisser charmer. Zut, il sourit. Aïe, je suis en train de me laisser charmer.._

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sara. » Il me fit un baisemain des plus romantiques. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je remerciais Aro de n'avoir équipé son fichu château que du strict minimum en matière d'éclairage parce que je devais ressembler à un coquelicot en fleur.

« Oui, bonjour. A force de vivre avec des morts, j'en oublie les rudiments de politesse. » _Ou alors c'est le fait d'être retenue prisonnière qui me rend aigrie et un tantinet agressive. Au choix._

« Aro aimerait te voir, je crois qu'il a une tâche spéciale à te confier. »

« Oh. » _Et l'oscar de l'éloquence est attribué à Sara Carnahan pour sa capacité à formuler des réponses de moins de deux syllabes._

Demetri rit doucement puis me précéda afin de me conduire dans l'antre du maître des lieux.

Le château était grand ce qui signifiait que notre périple dura un temps conséquent, surtout quand on sait qu'aucun de nous deux ne parla durant tout le trajet. _Au moins, Felix peut être drôle… Parfois._

On longea un patio charmant, entouré par une colonnade ouverte. Cette partie de la résidence des Volturi était richement décorée et beaucoup plus luxueuse que mes quartiers.

Enfin, on arriva dans un grand hall, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en constatant qu'il y avait de nombreux gardes que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Ils me fixaient comme un enfant regarde la carte du marchand de glace. Demetri avait dû sentir ma peur car il ralentit et se positionna à ma hauteur.

« Ce sont de jeunes vampires qui servent uniquement à garder les appartement des maîtres. Jamais ils n'oseront s'attaquer à toi tant que tu es avec moi. » _Et comme je te vois une fois tous les 36 du mois, c'est hautement rassurant ce que tu me dis là, Demetri._

On arriva devant deux portes faites d'un bois précieux. En voyant Demetri, les gardes placés devant la porte inclinèrent leur tête et se reculèrent. _Ah ah, c'est qui le boss, hein ? _Demetri ne daigna même pas leur adresser un regard et tira lentement sur les deux poignets. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement avec un léger grincement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une salle immense, grande comme un halle de cathédrale et éclairée essentiellement par des vitraux à dominante rouge. Au fond se trouvaient trois trônes, respectivement occupés par le dépressif, Aro au centre et à sa gauche l'albinos qui n'a pas l'air commode. Demetri s'inclina devant les trois rois. Sur un signe de tête d'Aro, il sortit en refermant silencieusement les portes derrière lui.

Aro semblait d'humeur joviale. Il affichait un large sourire et avait l'air aussi excité qu'un enfant de 5 ans la veille de Noël.

« Ma chère Sara, quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin. » _Ce n'est pas réciproque mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas formuler ça à haute voix._

Je souris tant bien que mal et fis un petit geste de la main.

« Une nouvelle réceptionniste arrivera dans la matinée, elle se prénomme Carla. » _Ne me dites pas que je suis virée ? _

« Vous me renvoyez ? » _J'utilise renvoyer parce que le terme manger a tendance à me provoquer un soudain pic d'anxiété._

Aro éclata de rire.

« Bien sûre que non chère enfant. Carla, comme Gianna en son temps, aimerait nous faire profiter de ses talents. »

« Ah d'accord… » Devant mon air perplexe, Aro fronça les sourcils.

« Savez-vous pourquoi les humains aspirent à rejoindre les Volturi ? » _Vous offrez des cookies ?_

« Je dirais, l'attrait de l'immortalité, la puissance, la beauté… » _Une aigreur liée à une adolescence acnéique qui vous donne envie de vous venger du genre humain ?_

« Exactement ! Vous, cela ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde et c'est une forme de courage que j'admire. »

Le vampire dépressif toucha la main d'Aro qui hocha de la tête.

« Marcus a raison, vous je vais en venir au fait. Le suspens doit vous tuer. » _Le dépressif, Marcus donc, a raison, tout ce cirque va m'achever._

Soudain, Aro se leva de son trône et frappa dans ses mains frénétiquement. _Il est spectaculaire ce garçon, des siècles d'âge et la maturité d'un gamin de 10 ans !_

« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier, Sara. » _Dans cinq secondes ce message s'autodétruira…_

« Nous avons besoin de vos talents afin d'effectuer des recherches sur les loups-garous. » _Bien sûre, des loups-garous… Et mon voisin de palier, c'est Wilbur la licorne._

« Nous pensions les avoir exterminés mais ils semblent que nous les avons sous-estimés. » Reprit Aro. L'albinos murmura quelque chose proche _dépecer ces sacs à puces. _

« Il semblerait qu'une horde fasse des ravages dans l'Est de l'Europe. Il se pourrait qu'il soit en lien avec des groupes d'Amériques mais nous n'en sommes pas sûre d'autant que leur description physique ne correspond pas à ce que nous avons combattu jusqu'ici. Peut-être une race plus ancienne qui aurait hiberné. » _Vous ai-je précisé que je suis apparentée à Harry Potter ?_

« Oui, bien sûre… Mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. » Fis-je sceptique.

« Oh, nous avons une bibliothèque bien fournie et, avec accès à internet. » _Chouette !_

« D'accord…Je commence maintenant ? »

« Oui, Jane se chargera de former votre remplaçante… Demetri !» _Bon courage Carla, c'est qu'elle mordrait presque la petite !_

Je fis un sourire tandis qu'Aro reprenait sa place sur son trône. Visiblement, il était temps pour moi de les quitter. Je tournai les talons et marcha vers la porte. Demetri se trouvait face à moi, devant une porte grande ouverte. Il me fit un petit sourire alors que je passais devant lui.

Les gardes avaient toujours l'air aussi… Impatients de me goûter mais heureusement pour moi, la seule présence de Demetri semblait les tenir à bonne distance.

« Où se trouve la bibliothèque ? » Demandai-je après avoir épuisé la liste des possibles sujets de conversation dans ma tête.

« Aile ouest, je vais te montrer le chemin. » Il tourna subitement à gauche et on se retrouva comme par magie devant l'entrée d'un long corridor particulièrement sombre.

« C'est ici que je te laisse. Je t'accompagnerai bien mais je dois rendre compte de ma dernière mission. Continue tout droit, tu ne peux pas la manquer. » Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut.

Je marchai d'un pas peu rassuré, veillant à rester le plus près possible des mûrs. Soudain, un grognement sourd et terrifiant me pétrifia sur place. _Faites que ce soit Felix. Faites que ce soit Felix. _

« Alors ma jolie, on s'est perdue ? » _Flûte._

Je n'osais absolument pas faire face à ce vampire inconnu au bataillon. En un éclair, il se retrouva devant moi. Dans la pénombre, je ne pus distinguer qu'un seul élément particulièrement peu rassurant pour moi : ses yeux d'un noir profond, signe qu'il avait très faim et qu'à moins d'un miracle, j'étais sur le point de terminer en plat de résistance

« A ta place, je n'y penserai même pas ! » _Demetri. _

En entendant la voix de son supérieur, mon agresseur recula d'un pas mais il était trop tard. D'un bond, Demetri se jeta sur lui et l'envoya violemment contre le mûr.

« Tu t'avises de t'en prendre encore une fois à elle et tu salueras Satan de ma part. » Le vampire anonyme acquiesça et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix était douce et ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu secouée. » Je tentai de sourire mais mon corps tremblant trahissait ma peur.

« Oui, c'est normal. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser. J'ai vu comme ils te regardaient et quand j'ai remarqué que Jonathan n'était plus à son poste… Je suis vraiment idiot. »

Je ris légèrement devant les remords du vampire au cœur tendre qui s'auto flagellait devant moi.

« Idiot ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie Demetri. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler tu sais. » Je parlais à voix basse, tentant au mieux de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je sentis mon cœur fondre. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point nous étions proche jusqu'à ce que Felix nous interrompe.

« Hum hum, désolé de vous interrompre les amoureux. » Demetri se recula d'un bond et moi je virais dangereusement au rouge cramoisi.

« Demetri, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce crétin de Jonathan est terrifié et cri partout que tu veux le brûler, massacrer, enfin bref, le tuer bis repetita ? »

« Il a tenté de tuer Sara. » Felix me jeta un regard amusé.

« D'accord… Tu sais que je t'adore Dem', comme un frère même, mais c'est moi le chef des gardes donc il n'y a que moi qui puisse les menacer. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Demetri qui répondit par un sourire complice. _Ces deux-là sont pire que des ados._

« Alors fait en sorte qu'ils t'obéissent ! »

« Hé, ils sont jeunes et idiots. Quoique plus idiots que jeunes. Je vais dire à Jane de torturer un peu l'autre affamé mais toi, tu arrête de menacer MES gardes ! » Puis, Felix posa un regard moqueur sur moi.

« Ben, pourquoi tu rougis mon petit snack favoris ? Tu sais, c'est naturel d'avoir des pulsions. »

« Félix! je te jure que je vais te… » _Rien du tout mais n'empêche, il ne perd rien pour attendre lui ! _

Felix me fit un large sourire avant de rabattre la capuche de son long manteau noir et de partir.

« Hum, Sara, je dois te laisser et c'est mieux que l'on… Enfin-tu-sais… » Murmura Demetri un brin hésitant.

« Oui… oui. A plus tard. »

Il me fit un sourire gêné et partit dans la même direction que Felix.

_L'art de passer pour une gourde. Déjà que je ne suis pas douée avec les humains mâles mais avec les vampires… Mama mia !_


	7. Chapitre 6 Carla

_**Merci à tous pour vos nombreux encouragements qui me motivent à écrire cette fiction. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

Il y a moins d'un mois de cela, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que les vampires existaient et que leurs pires ennemis étaient les loups-garous, je leur aurai ris au nez, rétorquant que Van Helsing était une fiction et que cela n'était pas la vraie vie. Aujourd'hui, je passais des heures dans une bibliothèque gigantesque à essayer de me concentrer sur l'histoire et les mythes de ces grosses bêtes poilues. Essayer ? Oui, parce que depuis l'épisode qui a failli me coûter la vie il y'a de cela quelques jours, mon esprit semblait se fixer sur un vampire en particulier, Demetri et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un vampire. V.A.M.P.I.R.E !!!! C'est vrai, pour lui, je suis un en-cas, rien de plus et, peut-on tomber amoureux de sa source de nourriture ? _Personnellement, je n'ai jamais été physiquement attirée par un paquet de pâtes mais bon, ce n'est qu'un point de vue._

« Réveille toi ma fille, c'est contre nature ! » J'étais perchée sur un escabeau, me maudissant à haute voix en raison de mon penchant pour mon geôlier. _Sûrement une dérive du syndrome de Stockholm, rien de plus._

J'avais plusieurs tomes sur les Mythes et Légende d'Asie du Sud Est dans les bras et au moment où je me penchais pour en replacer un sur les étagères, je me sentis basculer en avant et bien sûre, avec mon agilité légendaire, je ne pus me retenir. Mon derrière heurta violemment le sol et par je ne sais quel miracle, aucun des livres ne me tomba dessus. En me relevant, je constatai que j'avais une énorme coupure le long de mon avant bras. Je ne portais qu'un chemisier blanc et le sang commençait déjà à se propager sur le tissu.

_Il faut absolument que je soigne cela au plus vite, inutile de tenter le diable. _

Après avoir retourné la totalité du bureau, enfin du vieux, très vieux secrétaire, je devais en venir au fait, les vampires n'ont pas de kit de premier secours.

J'avais donc deux options, soit je restais ici en attendant de me vider de mon sang soit, je tentais un périple risqué jusqu'à l'entrée du château afin de demander de l'aide à Carla.

Dans la mesure où je croisais relativement peu de vampires en temps normal, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que, juste aujourd'hui, je tombe sur la moitié du château. _Enfin, si, il y a une bonne raison, je n'ai jamais de bol. _

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage old school, dans le style de chapeau melon et bottes de cuir sauf que Miss Peel avait l'air un tantinet plus douée que moi. Mais, c'est un détail d'autant qu'elle ne vivait pas au milieu de vampires, moi oui.

En parlant de vampires, j'avais rapidement compris que leur perception du monde était bien plus précise que la mienne ce qui signifiait que je devais faire vite avant qu'il ne sente mon sang. J'essayais de me refaire mentalement le parcours depuis la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'accueil de Carla.

J'ouvris lentement la porte menant au couloir sombre, personne en vue. Je m'élançai alors dans le long corridor, prenant soin de longer les mûrs et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était lourde. _Heureusement que je respire le calme quand les circonstances l'exigent. _

J'anticipais déjà les rochaines étapes de mon parcours du combattant, comme une vraie pro : traverser le patio principal, passer par le vestibule, traverser la cours et prier pour que Carla soit en poste.

Heureusement pour moi, il faisait un temps magnifique et les vampires n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir lorsque le soleil brillait. Seulement voilà, consignes ou pas, j'avais bien appris ma leçon et je savais que les jeunes vampires ont le self-control d'un tigre en cage.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de bronze marquant l'entrée du petit vestibule de pierre. Je poussai précautionneusement la lourde porte qui ne manqua pas de faire un bruit à réveille les morts. _Ou attirer les vampires, au choix. _

Tout c'était relativement bien passé jusqu'ici et contre toute attente, le vestibule était vide de chez vide. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quoique ce soit même si je savais que même si la garde entière débarquait, ils le feraient dans le plus grand silence.

Je trottinai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où la porte menant à la cours était grande ouverte. Je m'élançai alors dans la cours, mes talons raisonnant sur les pavés.

Une fois dans l'entrée mon regard se posa sur Carla. Je l'avais entrevu une fois ou deux et on se saluait courtoisement. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment une jeune fille pouvait volontairement s'enrôler dans une telle galère. Oui, il fallait l'admettre, les vampires sont des créatures fascinantes sur bien des points mais ce sont des tueurs et je savais par expérience, qu'elle se trouvait aux premières loges à chaque festin. Elle voulait les joindre, elle voulait devenir l'un d'entre eux. Gianna avait échoué et de ce que je savais d'elle, elle n'était pas incompétente, ni laide. Il était difficile de définir les critères de sélection car la plupart des vampires de la garde, hormis les hauts-gradés comme Jane, Felix ou… _Mon Demetri. Stop Sara ! C'est un tueur, un fieffé tueur. _

Pour en revenir aux autres membres de la garde, ils étaient tous les mêmes et n'avaient qu'une seule obsession : manger. _J'ai connu plus glamour comme perspective d'avenir que de passer son temps à attendre le prochain repas. _

Carla était une très jolie fille et je devais avouer que je me sentais particulièrement complexée à côté d'elle. Bien entendu, elle n'égalait en rien la beauté d'Heidi mais c'était différent et nul doute que si Carla en venait à voir ses délires exhaussés, elle serait tout simplement sublime. Grande, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux turquoises. Certes, caricaturale à souhait mais sans doute terriblement efficace auprès de la gente masculine. J'aurai aimé dire qu'elle était niaise mais ce n'était pas non plus le cas. _La vie est injuste, snifff. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu être parfaite. _

En me voyant, elle m'adressa un sourire contenu. _Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir Carla. _

« Carla, comment vas-tu ? » Demandais-je sur un ton neutre.

La blonde me sourit.

« Très bien, mais qu'est –ce que c'est calme. » _Sans blague. Tu as essayé de fabriquer une catapulte à gommes ? _

« Je suis malencontreusement tombée lorsque je faisais des recherches dans la bi… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » _Quoi ? J'ai une deuxième tête qui vient d'apparaître ?_

Les yeux de Carla étaient fixés sur ma chemise ou plutôt la tâche de sang qui ornait désormais une bonne partie de la manche.

« Tu as des pansements ou quelque chose ? » Fis-je en gesticulant du côté de son bureau.

Carla acquiesça et se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à mains qui avait plus ou moins la taille d'une valise. Tout sourire, elle en sortie une trousse hello kitty rose pâle. _Vampires et chatons, quel charmant mélange. _

« Heureusement pour toi, je suis prévoyante et j'ai tout ce dont on a besoin. C'est important de ne pas se blesser lorsqu'on travaille avec des vampires. » _Elle m'a tué là, qu'elle perspicacité._

« Et toi, tu viens au travail avec l'équivalent d'une pharmacie ? » Carla leva ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu aurais dû être plus prudente. » _Non mais, je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès tu sais. _

Caral releva ma manche et commença à nettoyer ma blessure avec de l'alcool à 90°c. Bizarrement, je trouvais cela rassurant que la seule humaine travaillant pour les Volturi, ait un sens pratique aigu comparé au mien. Elle spraya ensuite un pansement liquide qui sécha rapidement.

«Il isolera la plaie. Ainsi, j'espère que l'odeur du sang ne sera pas trop forte. »

Enfin, elle plaqua un coton et banda la plaie.

« Merci Carla, on peut dire que tu me sauves littéralement la vie. » Elle me regarda surprise et me sourit chaleureusement. _Bon d'accord, il se peut que l'on devienne amie… Peut-être. _

C'était une jeune fille curieuse. A première vue, c'était une jeune fille de 22 ans on ne peut plus normal pourtant, elle avait fait un choix de vie bien éclectique. J'avais de la peine à comprendre ses motivations et au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Felix et Alec pénétrèrent à vive allure dans le hall. J'étais infiniment déçue de ne pas voir Demetri, mais qu'importe.

Felix adressa un sourire charmeur à Carla qui se mit à glousser comme une dinde. _Mais elle a quel âge, 15 ans ! Pourvu que la gloussonite ne soit pas contagieuse. _

« Je resterai bien Dulce Mia, mais je dois y aller. » Dit Felix d'une voix suave.

Ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là m'exaspéra au plus haut point : J'étais jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui portait et mes vieux démons revinrent au galop. _Ma pauvre Sara, comment veux-tu rivaliser avec une fille pareille, un homme, même mort, reste un homme et toi, tu es juste toi. Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans._

Puis, il me fit un clin d'œil avant de descendre en direction de la Grande Salle. _Seigneur, c'est reparti._

Alec ne nous jeta même pas un regard mais je préférais nettement l'ignorance à une quelconque remarque sadique venant de ce petit démon. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir me cacher dans ma bibliothèque et ne plus en sortir. Une fille comme Carla peut éventuellement intéresser un vampire, mais moi…

Je me tournai vers Carla qui fixait toujours l'endroit où Felix avait disparu.

« Tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se tourna vers moi, visiblement troublée par ma franchise. _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui demander ça ! _

« Oui, enfin il est gentil avec moi… » _Je te l'accorde, l'amabilité n'est pas le fort de nos employeurs. _

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Tout d'un coup, Carla devenait plus humaine que je l'étais puisqu'elle avait le courage de dire à haute voix les émotions que son cœur laissait transpirer.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Merci encore pour le pansement. » Elle me fit un sourire et je m'en allai. Confuse par ma propre faiblesse et mon incapacité à dominer des complexes qui m'avaient rongé depuis les premières heures de mon adolescence.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'avais regagné mon antre. Je me plongeais à corps perdu dans mes recherches ce qui représentait de loin, la meilleure échappatoire à l'ensemble de mes problèmes. C'était tout de même ironique que, captive de vampires, mon plus gros problème soit la perception de moi-même et surtout mes sentiments, enfin, mon faible pour un mystérieux vampire. _L'art de se trouver des problèmes. Bien sûre qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. _

«Tu sais que tu dois manger et dormir ? » Je fis un bond sur ma chaise en entendant la voix grave de Felix. Il éclata de rire en voyant mon air on ne peut plus perdu.

« Bon, mon petit snack à moi, je t'explique. L'être humain, pour fonctionner correctement doit manger et dormir. » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas retournée dans ta chambre depuis ce matin et comme il est déjà près de 10h00, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vérifier que tu ne sois pas morte. »

« Merci, mais je vais bien. » Je me levai et sans le vouloir, le pan ensanglanté de ma chemise se trouva sous ses yeux qui virèrent au noir. Il me regarda avec un air inquiet et s'enfuit en poussant un long râle de frustration.

Une fois qu'il était hors de vue, je réalisai que j'avais arrêté de respirer durant toute la scène. _Il s'en ait fallut de peu. _

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il est vrai que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin et j'avais été tellement prise par mes recherches que j'en avais ignoré les bruits de mon estomac. J'hésitais à traverser tout le château pour regagner ma chambre bien qu'à cette heure, la plupart des gardes étaient en patrouille.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque et marchai rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre sans croiser âme qui vive. _Façon de parler, bien sûre._

Une fois à l'intérieur je constatai qu'il y avait un plateau avec un sandwich et une barre chocolatée. _On voit qu'ils n'ont pas mangé de vraie nourriture depuis longtemps._

Je mangeai rapidement mon dîner. S_i on peut appeler ça un dîner. Je tuerai pour les pâtes maison de ma mamy._ Puis, je pris une douche rapide et me mis au lit.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que la brise fraîche me réveilla mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux par peur de constater que ces dernières semaines n'étaient pas qu'un cauchemar. _.._ Un long frisson me parcourut le corps et c'est là que je sentis deux lèvres froides effleurer délicatement mon épaule dénudée afin d'y déposer un léger baiser. J'étais encore assoupie et l'espace d'un instant je crus rêver jusqu'à ce que je ne sente ma couverture être remontée le long de mon corps exposé au froid et dont la trop légère nuisette n'était pas d'une grande utilité par ces températures.

« Une chance que Felix ait pu se contrôler à temps. » Je connaissais cette voix et au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, ma chambre était vide.


	8. Chapitre 7 Dangereuse mission

_**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue pour poster ce chapitre mais enfin, il est là. Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos adorables et encourageantes reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

J'étais encore à moitié endormie quand je sentis la présence de quelqu'un dans ma chambre. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux qui peinaient à s'adapter à la lumière du matin. Sur la chaise en face de mon lit se tenait un Felix stoïque.

« Je venais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle en voyant ta chemise ensanglantée. » Je lui adressai un faible sourire car après tout, il avait réussi à se maîtriser in extremis et surtout, sans lui, je n'aurai sans doute pas eu la visite tardive de Demetri. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, je sentis des papillons virevolter dans mon estomac un peu trop vide.

« Ce n'est rien Felix, c'est déjà oublié et l'essentiel c'est que je sois toujours vivante et en un seul morceau. » Il sourit à son tour avant de pointer la table de ma chambre d'un signe de la tête.

« Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner et comme je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, je t'ai même pris un croissant. »

« Je ne te mérite pas Felix, vraiment. » Fis-je ironique.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais que veux-tu, une grande âme dans un corps parfait. »

« Et modeste avec ça. » Felix éclata de rire et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la table. Je bus rapidement quelques gorgées de mon jus d'orange et me jetai littéralement sur mon croissant avant de réaliser, honteuse, que Felix me fixait toujours attentivement. Je déglutis péniblement mon le reste de ma viennoiserie avant de jeter un regard interrogateur au géant narcissique qui avait élu domicile dans ma chambre.

« Felix ? » Demandais-je en levant un sourcil. Le vampire me regarda l'air amusé.

« Tu sais que tu as rendez-vous dans le bureau d'Aro dans 20 minutes ? » Felix avait un petit sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait de son effet. _Sachant que je suis toujours en pyjama et qu'il me faut près de 15 minutes pour me rendre jusqu'à l'aile des trois seigneurs de ce domaine, je suppose que je suis officiellement déjà en retard._

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? » Je me trouvais à présent face à lui, essayant de lui faire mon regard qui tue. Il éclata de rire. _Hey ! T'es censé avoir peur là, c'est mon regard qui tue._

« Non, je trouvais ça beaucoup plus drôle de te voir piquer une crise. Alalala tu es le snack le plus divertissant qu'il y ait eu dans ce château. »

« Felix, je te jure que je vais te… »

« Oui oui, tu mas me massacrer blablabla mais c'est déjà ce que ton chéri m'a promis hier soir. » _Mon quoi ?! _

« Hein ? » _Bravo Sara, brillante intervention._

Felix me fit un grand sourire et partit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule et il ne me restait plus que 18 minutes pour atteindre le bureau de l'autre allumé.

« Bon, essayons d'être méthodique, il me suffit de m'habiller et de courir le plus vite possible. » Sans perdre une minute, je fonçai dans la salle de bain et je réussis à en sortir, habillée, coiffée et présentable, dix minutes après. _Un record ma fille…_

Je sortis de ma chambre et me mis à marcher d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs du château, alors que je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les étages inférieurs, peinant à courir. _C'est chiant les talons, c'est pas pratique._ Mon pieds heurta un objet au sol et je fis un vol plané qui aurait sans doute méritait sa place dans n'importe qu'elle bêtisier.

_Mais ils ne peuvent pas éclairer les couloirs ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi radin ! _Je me relevai tant bien que mal mais mon poignet était douloureux. _Avec ma chance, j'ai dû me le fracturer… Classique._

Une porte s'ouvrit et je vis Heidi et Demetri sortir de la pièce riant, bras dessus, bras dessous. Heidi me regarda avec un regard moqueur.

« Je me disais bien que tu devais être la source de tout ce vacarme. » _Et la faute à qui ? C'est pas moi qui revendique mon statut de vampire écolo en ne mettant aucune lumière. _

Le regard de Demetri s'intensifia et je pus y lire un semblant d'inquiétude mais il ne fit pas un pas dans ma direction. Alors qu'Heidi s'apprêtait à retourner dans la pièce qui devait être sa chambre, tenant désormais Demetri par la main, se dernier hésita un instant, son regard posé sur mon poignet droit que je soutenais de ma main gauche. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » _Bien sûre que ça va. Je crois que j'expérimente juste la… Jalousie ! Pauv' cloche !_

« Très bien. » _Bien Sara, continues à la jouer froide et hautaine je sais pas si ça marchera mais ça soulage._

« Certaine ? » _Si je dis que ça va, c'est que ça va. Les hommes n'apprendront-ils jamais qu'une femme ne pense pas toujours le contraire de ce qu'elle dit… Parfois._

Je bougeai mon poignet retenant au mieux les larmes dans mes yeux provoquées par la douleur. _La vache ! J'ai vraiment dû me casser le poignet. Super, hier je manque de me faire manger et aujourd'hui je me casse le poignet. Et dire que ce job ne comprend même pas une prime de risque._

Il me regarda un instant mais je levai les yeux et soupirai avant de lui passer devant sans lui adresser un regard. J'avais l'impression de revivre l'épisode avec Carla. Je me sentais nulle. J'avais sans doute dû rêver l'épisode d'hier soir et Felix devait jouer avec moi. _Si ça se trouve, c'est un jeu entre eux, séduire ces pauvres humaines. _Cette pensée me fit frissonner alors que j'entendais la porte se refermer derrière Demetri.

J'étais en retard mais je m'en fichais désormais. Je sentis de chaudes larmes ruisseler le long de mes joues. _Cesse d'être si sentimentale ! Il ne t'aime pas, ce n'est pas un drame. _En fait, si, c'était un drame.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte du bureau d'Aro. Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper puisqu'elle était déjà ouverte. _Tu m'étonnes, avec ces talons, il a dû m'entendre depuis le moment où je suis sortie de ma chambre._

« Ma chère Sara. Comment allez-vous ? » Il me saisit la main et me regarda avec confusion.

« Oh. Je vois à mon grand regret, que les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que je ne l'aurai souhaité. »

Je ne répondis rien. Le pouvoir d'Aro était très utile et aujourd'hui, il allait m'épargner le tourment de converser.

« Pourquoi me faire venir ? » Aro se contenta de sourire. Il n'était pas en train de sauter dans tous les sens comme à son habitude et c'était on ne peut plus surprenant.

« J'ai un service à vous demander. Je veux que vous partiez à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington au Etats-Unis pour y rencontrer de vieux amis. »

« C'est tout ? » _A mon avis, il y a bien plus là-dessous qu_'_une simple visite de courtoisie._

« Ils connaissent mes gardes et je… Une humaine leur inspirera moins de méfiance. Caïus pense qu'ils forment une alliance dangereuse avec des loups-garous et comme vous connaissez désormais bien le sujet, j'aimerai que vous collectiez des informations sur eux. »

« Dois-je mentionner que je viens de votre part ? » _Parce que si ils ne vous aiment pas, ce qui m'étonne grandement, j'imagine que ce n'est pas la meilleure technique._

Aro se mit à glousser.

« Mon enfant, l'un des membres de la famille Cullen sait probablement déjà que vous venez et Edward, bien il lit dans les pensées. » _Formidable ! Il pourra officiellement me traiter de cinglée, preuves à l'appuie._

« Vous ne craignez pas que je profite de cette mission pour m'enfuir ? » Demandais-je, surprise qu'il n'ait pas mentionné ce fait plus tôt.

« Oh, je ne me fais aucune illusion, ils tenteront de vous sauver, de vous permettre de vivre avec eux mais ils connaissent les règles, et si vous choisissez de vivre avec les Cullen, ils devront vous changer. De plus, ils vous amuseront sans doute mais vous avez de plus hautes aspirations, même si vous vous refusez à l'admettre. » _Il fait psy maintenant, il est plein de ressources ce garçon !_

« Nous vous conduirons en fin d'après-midi à l'aéroport. En attendant, je vous autorise à sortir soigner ce poignet. »

Je remerciai poliment Aro avant de tourner les talons mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à passer la porte, il m'arrêta de nouveau.

« Sara, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. » Je ne me retournai pas, imaginant très bien l'expression de son visage. _C'est bien de parler par énigmes. C'est pratique, de cette façon, les choses sont claires et limpides._

Une fois en dehors du bureau d'Aros, je repensais à Demetri et à Heidi sans parler de Felix. Mon esprit tordu se mit à marcher à mille à l'heure. Tous les scenarii les plus tordus se profilaient au loin dans mon imagination. Ce devait être un jeu, peut-être un pari comme coucher avec nous avant de nous manger…

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais déjà atteint la sortie. C'était la première fois que je mettais un pied hors du château.

Carla était assise à son bureau et Felix parlait ave elle, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mûr, un large sourire sur le visage. _Je déteste ces vampires._

Je jetai un regard méfiant à Felix avant de m'adresser à Carla.

« Salut. Je dois sortir d'ici, je crois que je me suis cassée le poignet et… où est l'hôpital le plus proche. » Je pus entendre Felix réprimer un fou rire. _Maintenant, je passe pour la maladroite du coin. _

« Oh, tu n'as pas de chance. » _Merci Carla, mais je le savais déjà._

« Bref, tu descends la rue principale sur 400 mètres et il y a une clinique. Sinon, Aro m'a fait commander un taxi pour toi à 17h00 et tu retireras les billets au guichet d'Air Italia. »

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? » Demanda Felix. _Loin de toi et de ton pervers, tordu craquant…Non non, méchant copain, Demetri._

« Forks. » Fis-je indifférente. Felix sembla choqué mais n'ajouta rien. Il sourit à Carla et à moi et fila dans le corridor sombre qui se trouvait devant nous.

« Je vais y aller Carla. Mais… Enfin, fait attention, malgré leur apparence plaisante et leurs charmes, ils restent des tueurs. » Carla ne dit rien, elle me regarda pensive puis sourit. Je crois qu'elle savait que cette phrase s'adressait autant à moi qu'à elle.

Les rues grouillaient de monde et j'avais oublié le bonheur de vivre en société. Mais malgré la liberté nouvellement acquise, mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de divaguer sur Demetri. _Je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est contre nature. _Je savais qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'aimer Heidi et je me fis la promesse de ne plus me laisser embobiner par lui ou Felix. _Et Toc !_

J'avais atteint les portes de la clinique qui s'avérait être plutôt petite. Le verdict fut sans appel, j'avais le poignet cassé mais l'infirmière me fit grâce du traditionnel plâtre et se contenta d'une atèle. _O joie !_

Une fois rentrée au château, je partis dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise. J'étais en pleine réflexion quant au nombre de vêtements que je devais prendre quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me dirigeai vers cette dernière me demanda qu'elle tueur mort vivant pouvait bien avoir à me demander. _Ce doit être Felix qui vient me tourmenter. _J'ouvris lentement la porte et trois ombres se précipitèrent rapidement dans la pièce. _Faites comme chez vous surtout._

« Mon snack chéri, ravi de voir que tu as trouvé l'hôpital sans qu'un scooter ne te passe dessus. » Demetri donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Felix.

« Oh ça va Dem'. Reconnais qu'elle a le don d'attirer les ennuis. » Fit le géant hilare. _Au moins, il y en a un que ça fait rire._

« Que vas-tu faire à Forks ? » Demanda froidement Jane.

« Me renseigner sur la horde de loups-garous qui vivent à proximité des Cullen. » _Clair et concis. Très pro en résumé._

« Ah, tu vas avoir l'honneur de rencontrer les Cullen. » Murmura Felix ironique.

« A priori. »

« Aro t'a-t-il dit autre chose ? » Reprit Jane qui avait fait taire ce pauvre Felix de son regard glacial.

« Non, rien de plus. » Jane acquiesça. Nul doute qu'elle était vexée qu'Aro ne lui ait pas confié cette mission.

« Bon bah, voilà qui s'explique de toutes façons, je crois que Dem' aurait fait une dépression si il devait encore essayer de traquer Bella et le reste du clan Cullen. » Felix éclata de rire et donna une grande tape dans le dos de Demetri qui semblait voir rouge. _Bella… Une autre de ses conquêtes je suppose. _

« Bon mon snack chéri, reviens nous vite et essaie de ne pas te convertir à leurs théories ridicules j'ai pas envie de traverser l'Atlantique pour te ramener de force. » Felix me fit un clin d'œil et quitta ma chambre suivit de Jane qui ne m'adressa même pas un regard.

Demetri resta là, sans rien dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon poignet mais n'osa rien demander.

« Simple précaution comme je dois prendre l'avion. » Fis-je en désignant l'atèle. _Très crédible Sara. Bon on est froide et on ne cède pas aux charmes de Demetri. _

Heureusement pour moi, il ne releva pas mon commentaire.

« J'espère que ton voyage se passera bien… Et je voulais te dire que… » Il s'arrêta de parler et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je sentais que j'avais du mal à garder une attitude froide.

« Sois prudente Sara. Ils restent des vampires. »

« Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient être pire qu'ici. » Il sembla déstabilisé par ma remarque. Il soupira et s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas mais il m'attrapa par les épaules. Ses yeux noirs toujours fixés dans les miens.

« Je vais employer une autre méthode. Tu as intérêt à revenir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Sa voix avait perdue toute douceur et je sentis mon corps trembler sous le coup de la peur et de la colère. Il me lâcha brusquement.

« Je n'aime pas ça… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro te confit cette mission. » _Heu ça va, je suis peut-être pas Wonderwoman mais je peux me débrouiller._

« Sors Demetri, maintenant. » Dis-je sur un ton glacial malgré mon corps toujours secoué de tremblements.

« Oui, mais avant… » Avec une force surréelle, il m'attrapa par la taille et me rapprocha de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation était surprenante, il était doux et passionné à la fois. Il mit un terme à notre trop court baiser puis il marcha en direction de la porte.

« Pour ton information, Heidi est ma meilleure amie, c'est une sœur et son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre quant à hier soir, ça n'était pas un rêve. »


	9. Note de l'auteur Enfin excuses

**Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser de ne pas avoir update depuis des lustres. Je n'avais plus de connection internet et je pouvais difficilement le faire a l'uni....**

**En tout cas, un grand grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font culpabiliser d'autant plus. Mais, je me remets de ce pas a l'ecriture de ma fic.**


	10. Chapitre 8 Forks et sa pluie de doutes

J'avais enfin terminé ma valise et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Inutile de préciser que le "baiser" de Demetri y était pour beaucoup dans mon manque soudain de concentration. 

_Pourquoi! Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il m'embrasse ?!_ J'étais tout simplement furieuse contre lui. Bien sûre, une partie de moi avait envie de sauter partout et de crier ma joie au monde mais mon esprit rationnel me disait que s'enticher d'un vampire n'était certainement pas une bonne chose pour mon Karma. _Je vais finir en enfer ou pire, réincarnée dans la peau de Souxsie, le vieux chat de ma tante Mildred._

Sans oublier que cela ne devait pas être toléré par sa hiérarchie. _N'oublies pas Sara que tu es un être inférieur et qu'il ne montre jamais ses sentiments, si il tant est qu'il en ait, face aux autres. L'art de souffrir en 10 leçons par Sara Carnahan._

Je n'étais pas douée pour l'amour. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi et dans cette société qui prône sans cesse la supériorité du physique, l'excellence et la compétitivité, je me sentais hors course depuis toujours et j'avais toujours cru a cette petite voix qui disait que les grandes histoires d'amour ne touchaient que les personnes d'exception : Les beaux, les brillants, les riches. Je n'étais pas laide, je n'étais pas sotte, j'étais tout simplement moi. Mon père, ce génie de l'archéologie, avait coutume de dire que l'on aime une personne pour ses défauts parce que ce sont eux qui nous rendent humains et uniques. Bien sure son choix d'épouse, une magnifique romaine, corroborait parfaitement sa théorie.

Le château semblait désert comme a son habitude et c'était tant mieux car je n'étais pas d'humeur joviale et bavarde. _Non pas que je le sois d'habitude mais là, je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire semblant._

Carla était a son bureau, fidèle au poste. En un sens, elle me rassurait. Non seulement parce que je n'étais pas la seule humaine évoluant au milieu de vampires, mais également parce que son penchant pour Félix me renvoyait a ma propre situation avec Demetri. Nous étions toutes les deux dans une impasse. Tant que nous serions des humaines, des mortelles et accessoirement mets de prédilection de nos coups de foudre respectifs, rien ne pourrait se passer. Si Carla était prête a donner sa vie et vendre son âme pour devenir une de ces créatures, je n'étais pour ma part, absolument pas certaine de vouloir laisser ma condition d'être imparfait derrière moi. _Ironique quand on sait l'amour que je me porte enfin, briller comme une boule disco au soleil n'est pas non plus un rêve de gamine. Non, moi je voulais simplement découvrir la tombe de Nefertiti et évoluer dans le corps de Gisèle Bundchen. Bref, des ambitions simples et accessibles. _

Contrairement a Carla, je croyais fermement que c'est la mort qui donne tout son sens a la vie. Qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est parce que tout a une fin que l'on doit profiter. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à imaginer une vie ou chaque jour serait le même. Sans pouvoir sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, goûter a la délicatesse d'un bon repas ou se laisser aller à un sommeil profond et apaisant.

En entendant mon pas maldroit, Carla releva la tête et me sourit tout en me tendant divers papiers.

"Ah, Sara. Voici ta réservation d'hôtel ainsi que le numéro de la voiture de location qui t'attend a Seattle." Elle me tendit les différents papiers et me fit un grand sourire.

"Merci Carla. Bon, je dois y aller..." Avant que je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase, la grande blonde me serra dans ses bras. _Bien, je suppose que ça veut dire bon voyage._

Le vol Florence-Seattle se passa sans encombres a mon plus grand soulagement, il faut dire que je n'étais pas une fan des trajets en avions. Comme je m'y attendais, la météo dans l'état de Washington était particulièrement mauvaise ce qui me valut d'ailleurs quelques hauts le coeur a l'atterrissage. Les choses se compliquèrent au moment ou je m'appretais a récupérer ma valise. Apres plusieurs longues, très longues, minutes passées a contempler le tapis roulant, je dû me rendre a l'évidence, ma valise était belle et bien perdue. _Classique, en même temps, c'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant._

Un employé de l'aéroport m'informa après plusieurs coups de fils que mon bagage était a Honolulu. _Il en a de la chance le coquin. Et dire que je vais passer une semaine a friser comme un mouton a cause de l'humidité record. _

Si je m'étais contentée de perdre la valise hors de prix que m'avait généreusement prêtée Heidi, j'aurai dit que c'était une bonne journée. Mais, c'était sans compter les talents d'organisatrice de Carla et les choses prirent une dimension encore plus catastrophique en me rendant au bureau Hertz pour y retirer les clés de ma voiture de location. En voyant l'étoile qui pendait au bout du porte-clés, n'importe qui aurait sauté de joie a l'idée de conduire un modèle de la marque allemande. N'importe qui, sauf moi. J'avais passe mon permis sur une Fiat 500 rouillée et au travers du plancher de laquelle je pouvais voir le bitume en raison d'un trou béant. La pauvre voiture ne dépassait pas le 75 km/h et encore, c'etait en pente. _Je ne parlerai pas du fait que je dû m'y prendre a trois fois pour obtenir mon permis. Et encore_, _je soupçonne l'examinateur de me l'avoir donne par pitié ou par peur de devoir une nouvelle fois traverser Rome dans ce tombeau roulant, je n'ai jamais été fichue de savoir. _

C'est donc avec la plus grande difficulté du monde que je déglutis en voyant le modèle ultra sportif que me désignait l'employé Hertz. Au moment ou j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que la petite, micro-mini, Daihatsu à la droite de ma Mercedes m'irait mieux, le bougre avait disparu. _Il se plairait bien chez les Volturi lui, ils adorent vous laisser en plan._

Une fois derrière le volant de mon coupé deux places, on peut dire que je ne faisait pas la maligne. _Mais a quoi pensait Carla en me réservant cet engin de la mort! Déjà que je me coupe le bras dans une bibliothèque! Elle se figure que j'ai les talents de Schumacher!_

Une fois le moteur en marche, je posai délicatement le pied sur l'accélérateur, parfaitement consciente que ce monstre devait passer du 0 a 100 km/h dans un temps record. Le GPS fut d'une grande aide pour sortir de Seattle même si la voix de call girl de l'appareil avait le don de m'agacer mais impossible de la mettre sur off et de toutes façons, j'étais bien trop concentrée pour décoller les yeux de la route une seule seconde. Il faut dire que mon talon avait dérapé une ou deux fois sur l'accélérateur et j'avais littéralement vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. _Je vis avec des vampires et je vais mourir a cause d'une paire de stilettos, La vie est mal faite._

Il me fallut près de cinq heures de route pour atteindre Forks. Même s j'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que mon refus catégorique de dépasser le 100 y était pour beaucoup. _Et ce ne sont pas ces automobilistes qui klaxonnent frénétiquement qui me feront changer d'avis, non mais._

En arrivant a Forks, le seul mot me venant a l'esprit était déprimant mais c'était peut-être aussi dû a la météo ô combien plaisante de la région.

Si Carla s'était surpassée pour la voiture, pour l'hôtel en revanche, elle s'était contentée d'un Motel glauquissime et je passerai sous silence le clin d'oeil que m'a fait le réceptionniste en évoquant le matelas électrique a fonction massante.

A peine la porte de ma chambre fermée que quelqu'un frappa énergiquement sur la malheureuse planche de bois. _Avec ma chance ce pervers vient me faire une démonstration de son matelas. _Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un éclater de rire. C'était un rire cristallin et mon expérience du surnaturelle m'indiquait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne s'agisse d'un vampire.

En ouvrant la porte, c'est donc sans surprise que je découvrais trois vampires devant moi. _J'imagine que ce sont les Cullen. _

" Exact!" S'exclama le plus jeune qui ressemblait a un dieu grecqque. _Ah voilà, donc j'imagine qu'il s'agit du voleur de pensées. _

"Eh! C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!" _c'est qu'il serait susceptible le mignonnet._

Il rajouta rien et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Je fis signe au petit groupe de rentrer dans ma chambre.

"Excusez notre visite mais Alice a vu votre arrivée et nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait bon de vous rencontrer au plus tôt."

"Bien... Vous avez bien fait. Je me prénomme Sara Carnahan mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà" Fis-je en glissant un regard en direction de la menue vampirette qui sautait dans tous les sens. _Mince, on dirait Aro au féminin... Flippant. _

"Carlisle, je suis le père et chef de famille. Voici Alice et le jeune homme hilare c'est Edward." Carlisle me tendit sa main froide. Il était blond et devait avoir la trentaine. Son accent m'indiqua qu'il était anglais. J'avais a peine serré la main de son "père" qu'Alice me sauta au cou me glissant a l'oreille qu'une séance shopping s'imposait dans la mesure ou j'avais égaré ma valise.

'J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà les raisons de ma visite a Forks." _Il est marrant Aro, comment leur annoncer qu'on les soupçonne de trahison, je ne suis qu'une simple bibliothécaire! _

"Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres, nous avons simplement formé une alliance de bonne entente avec les Quileutes." Lâcha Edward froidement. _Note pour moi-même : Cesser de penser. _Il me sourit, visiblement satisfait par ma résolution.

"Peut-être serait--il plus simple si vous veniez chez nous ce soir afin de parler de tout ça au calme, voici notre adresse." Carlisle me tendit un bristol avec son adresse. Visiblement il etait docteur. Un choix de vie particulier pour un humain. J'acquieçai et glissai la carte dans ma poche. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. _

"Nous ne sommes pas comme eux." Me dit Edward qui éclata de rire alors que je m'auto-flagellai mentalement.

Alice me prit a nouveau dans ses bras alors que les deux blonds quittaient ma chambre en marchant lentement. _Les vampires devraient savoir que les humains ne sont pas si lents. _J'entendis Edward s'étouffer.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et je devais admettre que ce fichu matelas était plutôt confortable. Je ne tardai pas a trouver le sommeil et lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit noire.

Je pris une douche rapide avant de sortir et de me remettre au volant de ma Mercedes qui était toujours aussi terrifiante.

La maison des Cullen était en dehors de la ville et perdue au fin fond d'une épaisse foret. Je dois dire que la bâtisse était impressionnante même si a force de vivre dans un château, j'étais devenue on ne peut plus blasée. L'ensemble du clan Cullen était sur le pas de la porte. Il ressemblait a n'importe qu'elle famille. Enfin si une famille peut-être dotée du gêne de la beauté parfaite.

Je me garai a cote d'une Porsche jaune et je sortis lentement de la voiture. Je n'étais pas intimidée parce qu'il s'agissait de vampires non, je....

"Elle est très timide." Déclara Edward-ne-respecte-pas-votre-intimité a l'ensemble de sa famille qui acquiessa a l'unisson. _Lui, il commence doucement a me gonfler. _

Pour couronner le tout il ne pu s'empêcher de me faire un clin d'oeil ce qui attisa la curiosité d'une petite brune qu'il tenait fermement par la taille. Ce qui me surpris, c'est qu'elle était humaine et a cette seule pensée, mon esprit s'égara a Voltera et l'image de Demetri vint se coller devant mes yeux.

Carlisle s'avança vers moi et me serra la main. Il me présenta l'ensemble de sa famille qui avait l'air fort sympathique a l'exception peut-être de Rosalie qui refusa de saluer une "ennemie". _elle a tort, Caius et elle ont pleins de points communs en plus, Emmett s'entendrait a merveille avec Felix._

Ce qui me choqua c'est qu'ils étaient tous en couple et ils avaient l'air particulièrement heureux. Carlisle me venta longuement les mérites du régime végétarien, responsable de leurs yeux dorés. Visiblement, ils s'y faisaient assez bien a l'exception peut-être de Jasper. J'avais du mal a imaginer des vampires ne buvant que du sang animal au même titre que les humains ne se nourrissant que de tofu, cela me dépassait, c'était contre nature.

Apres plusieurs heures de discussion, il était clair que les Cullen ne formaient pas une alliance avec les loups garous. _Il faudrait quand même que Caius se relaxe au lieu de soupçonner le monde entier de comploter. Il est vraiment parano! _

Edward continuait de piquer des fous rires toutes les 10 minutes provoquant la perplexité de l'ensemble de la maison. Pour ma part, je commençais a avoir de sérieux doutes sur ma santé mentale parce qu'a priori ce que je pense est on ne peut plus sérieux.

Carlisle se proposa de m'accompagner rencontrer le chef des Quileutes le lendemain.

Sur le retour, une question me taraudait : Ils savaient que j'étais captive des Volturi mais aucune ne se proposa de m'aider et d'après ce que j'avais entendu sur eux, ils étaient du genre a voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin chaque fois que la situation se présentait.

"C'est parce que tu as plus de lien avec les Volturi que tu ne veux l'admettre." Je pilai sur mes deux freins en entendant une voix féminine me répondre. Je regardai autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne. _C'est officiel, je deviens cinglée._

Une fois a l'hôtel, j'appelai Aro afin de lui faire part de mes récentes découvertes. Il ne parut pas surpris par l'innocence des Cullen et je dois dire que d'entendre sa voix me manquait enfin, c'était avant de lui avouer que j'avais égaré ma valise et d'entendre une Heidi vociférer en fond.

Je ne parvins pas a trouver le sommeil et ce n'était pas dû au décalage horaire. Je repensais a Demetri et mon estomac se nouait en comprenant que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne pourrai pas être avec lui ne résidait pas seulement dans notre différence de race, mais à son appartenance aux Volturi.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires très agréables pourtant je ne me sentais pas a mon aise avec eux. J'étais habituée aux intrigues, aux secrets et au respect de la hierarchie. _Merci papa et ton idée de me faire grand dire au beau milieu du Saint Siège. _Ils me paraissaient trop bons a en frôler l'absurdité. Je ne comprenais pas ce besoin de sauver les humains ou d'aller en cours. Si il y avait bien une chose que je savais des vampires, et cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, c'est qu'ils nous sont supérieurs. Cette obsession de la normalité chez les Cullen me choquait, elle était telle qu'ils en avaient modifié leur régime alimentaire.

Peut-être que la "voix" avait raison, qui ou quoi qu'elle soit, j'étais peut-être bien plus liée aux Volturi que je ne voulais bien l'admettre.


	11. Chapitre 9 Les Quileutes

Comme précédemment convenu, Carlisle vint me chercher directement à mon Motel. Il était d'un naturel plutôt avenant et contrairement à beaucoup de vampires, il ne semblait pas avoir d'idées derrière la tête. Il avait eu l'amabilité de me prendre un café à emporter ainsi qu'un muffin au chocolat. _Merci Seigneur ! Enfin un petit déjeuner comestible. On voit qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter les humains._

« Vous êtes bien curieuse comme jeune fille, Sara. » La voix douce du docteur Cullen m'extirpa de mes rêveries. Je le regardai. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route. _Et je vais éviter de regarder le compteur ou mon cœur pourrait ne pas tenir le choc.._

« Pourquoi ça ? » Il sourit mystérieusement et me lança un coup d'œil discret.

« Vous êtes captive des Volturi et pourtant, d'après Edward, vous les respectez. Ne devriez-vous pas chercher à les fuir ? » _Forcément, vu sous cet angle…_

« Je ne sais pas, considérant qu'il s'agit de la crème de la crème des morts vivants, ils ne s'en tirent pas trop mal. » Ma réflexion provoqua un franc éclat de rire chez Carlisle.

« Et, leur régime alimentaire ne vous dérange pas ? » _La question qui fâche. Il est obsédé par son alimentation ma parole. Chiche que lorsqu'il était humain, il a dû être traumatisé par la mort de son lapin préféré voir il l'a mangé sans le savoir. Tragique._

« Non, ce sont des vampires et contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, il n'y a rien de plus naturel que de boire le sang humain. » _Aïe, j'aurai dû être moins franche, ça va le froisser. _

Cette fois-ci, Carlisle quitta un long moment la route des yeux et me fixa intensément. Je me trémoussai inconfortablement dans mon siège.

« Vous êtes aux premières loges à chaque festin, ou massacre si vous préférez, et cela ne vous émeut pas ? » _Je pense qu'il pense que je suis une fille sans cœur. Mais il ne sait pas que je sais qu'il pense ce qu'il pense parce que je pense… Oula, je m'égare là. _

« Si vous avez la force et l'envie de ne boire que du sang animal, je trouve cela très bien. Comme pour les humains, le choix de devenir végétarien est très personnel et particulièrement contraignant. Je crois qu'un vampire boit du sang humain car il en a besoin, au même titre qu'un humain doit manger des protéines animales. Quant aux festins. Avez-vous déjà vu une vache se faire tuer ? » _Et bam ! Et qui a dit que je ne savais pas argumenter, hein ?_

« C'est un point de vue. Je crois que l'on peut éviter la mort d'innocents et je n'ai jamais tué une être humain depuis que j'ai été changé. » _C'est bien mon garçon, il faut affirmer sa particularité._

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Je ressentais une forme de culpabilité par rapport à mes propos. En effet, les Cullen m'avaient prouvé que les vampires pouvaient vivre sans tuer d'humains mais, à voir la tête de Jasper, cela ne semblait pas les satisfaire pleinement. _On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait l'air d'être particulièrement épanouie. _

La berline de Carlisle s'engouffra sur un chemin on ne peut plue boueux et après 20 minutes de trajet chaotique à me demander pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt investi dans un tout-terrain, nous arrivâmes finalement à la réserve Quileutes. _Enfin, à en juger par le panneau Welcome. _

Visiblement, les membres de la tribu ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravis de voir Carlisle. Ils nous jetaient des regards menaçants qui n'avaient pas l'air d'affecter le docteur buveur de sang de biche.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant escorté par deux grands costauds à la peau mâte s'approchèrent de nous.

« Cullen ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ! » Hurla ce qui devait être le chef. _Je crois qu'on n'est pas welcome. Que disait-il déjà à l'aéroport ? Ah oui ! L'Etat de Washington, ses lacs, ses forêts, l'accueil chaleureux de ses habitants… _

« Du calme Billy, je viens ici uniquement dans le but de maintenir la paix. Cette jeune fille, Sara Carnahan, vient de la part des Volturi et ce serait dans votre intérêt de l'écouter. » _Ou sinon on vous envoie Felix. _

L'homme prénommé Billy me toisa longuement. Puis, il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main. On ne peut pas dire que son visage rayonnait mais il était courtois.

« Je vais m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Carnahan puis Seth la raccompagnera. » _Et, est-ce que mademoiselle Carnahan pourrait donner son avis ? Non ? Non._

Carlisle ne se fit pas prier, il me fit un signe de la tête puis sauta dans sa voiture et partit. Le chef Billy me demanda de le suivre et ses deux sbires nous laissèrent.

« Alors comme ça, vous travaillez pour les sang froids ? » _Les sangs froids ! Et il se surnomme comment lui ?! Les sangs chauds ?!_

« Oui, je suis employée par les Volturi. » Fis-je sur un ton neutre. _En y pensant, c'est moi qui enquête, c'est moi qui devrais poser les questions._

« Peut-on savoir ce que vos employeurs nous veulent ? » L'homme était clairement agressif et dans la mesure où il était à la tête d'un tribu de loups-garous qui ne semblent pas apprécier les vampires, j'avais intérêt à faire profile bas. _Merci Aro, merci beaucoup pour la mission suicide. _

« Nous avons noté un brusque regain d'activité de la part de vos… semblables en Europe. Et je suis ici pour voir si vous avez ou non un lien avec les exactions commises sur le vieux continent. » Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire franc.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez si drôle ? » Fis-je indignée.

« Mes semblables ? Et qui sont-ils au juste ? » _Heu, je sens que c'est une colle._

« Des loups-garous ? » _Idiote ! Affirme toi ma pauvre Sara ! _

« C'est là que vous vous trompez Mademoiselle Carnahan, de ce que je sais, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait les mêmes que ceux qui vous terrorisent. »

« Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? »

« Les Quileutes sont ce que vous appelez des « modificateurs », nous choisissons de nous transformer ou non en loups, contrairement aux créatures que hantent encore l'Europe et dont vos maîtres.. »

« Employeurs » Dis-je en interrompant Billy.

« Vos employeurs devaient s'être débarrassé. » _Oh ça va._

« Vous ne semblez pas surpris qu'ils aient réapparu ? » Il me sourit.

« Non, c'était écrit. »

« Où ? »

« Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? »

« Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, mes supérieurs pensent que vous avez un lien avec les loups garous qui hantent l'est de l'Europe et à défaut de prouver le contraire, vous serez jugé coupables et devrez payer. A votre place, la perspective de voir l'ensemble de la garde débarquer à La Push me rendrait coopératif. » L'homme me contempla un instant, visiblement impressionné par ma tirade ou alors, terrorisé à l'idée d'une guerre. _On ne peut pas le blâmer. Caïus est flippant. _

« Suivez-moi. » Ordonna le vieil homme qui se dirigea vers un vieux pick-up.

« Où allons nous ? » Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Un des deux grands costauds, Seth je crois, vint se joindre à nous et aida le chef à monter dans le véhicule. Je pris place à côté de Billy.

Après une demie heure de trajet dans des chemins boueux, on arriva en fin au fond d'une petite clairière, au pied d'une falaise. Billy et moi prirent la direction d'une grotte dont l'entrée était pratiquement recouverte de lichen.

Les parois de la caverne étaient recouvertes de peintures rupestres et à mon grand étonnement, on y voyait sans besoin d'une torche grâce à une ouverture dans le plafond.

« Ces peintures sont l'équivalent de vos prophéties. Ce sont les ancêtres qui les ont vu et retranscrites. » _C'est marrant mais je sens que l'implication d'une prophétie va grandement compliquer ma déjà pénible mission._

« Et où les ont-ils vu ? »

« Dans les étoiles. » _Suis-je bête._

« Chef Billy, en quoi ces prophéties prouve que vous êtes innocents ? » Le chef eut un rire mauvais.

« Demandez donc à Caïus, il sait pourquoi les modificateurs et les loups garous de sang pur ne communiquent pas entre eux. » _Ils n'ont pas la technologie GSM ?_

« C'est à vous que je le demande ! » Aboyais-je, particulièrement agacée de perdre mon temps.

« Parce que nous sommes des frères ennemis. » _Là, vous voyez que ce n'était pas si compliqué. _

« Vous savez ce que l'on dit, un ennemi commun rapproche deux frères, ennemis ou non et vous détestez les vampires certainement bien plus que vous ne détestez vos soi-disant frères. » Il me fusillait à présent du regard.

« Nous vivons en paix ! Quel intérêt aurions-nous à nous lier à ces créatures ! Le pouvoir ? Vous savez comme moi que la garde s'en débarrassera tôt ou tard. Bien sûre qu'il y aura des pertes car ce sont les seuls à pouvoir blesser un vampire mais néanmoins, ils disparaîtront. » Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement à l'idée qu'un garde puisse être blessé, à l'idée que mon garde puisse souffrir.

«Bien, je vous crois. »

Il ne dit rien et nous sortîmes de la grotte. Je croyais le chef Black et je croyais les Cullen. En fait, l'innocence des deux parties semblaient être une évidence mais pourquoi Aro m'avait-il envoyé ici ? Pour me tester ?

Billy Black me raccompagna à mon motel et je m'écroulai comme une masse sur mon lit. Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone et c'est sans surprise que s'affichait le numéro de l'accueil du château. A ma grande surprise, c'est Heidi qui était à l'autre bout et non pas Carla.

« Aro voudrait savoir comment se passe ta mission ? »

« Bien, je crois que nous pouvons innocenter tout le monde. » Je n'étais pas certaine mais je crus l'entendre murmurer un _dommage._

« Au fait, l'aéroport de Rome a appelé et visiblement, MA valise est de retour en Italie. Ce qui signifie que je ne serai donc pas obligée de te tuer. » _Tu es trop bonne Heidi._

« Où est Aro ? » Demandai-je, cherchant par tous les moyens à changer de sujet.

« Il sermonne Felix. »

« Ah. Et Carla ? » Heidi eut un petit rire glaciale.

« Elle a eut un problème »

« Oh. » Je n'eus pas le temps de demander si elle était encore en vie qu'Heidi me raccrocha au nez.

Je me déshabillai afin de prendre une douche mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans la salle de bain, la même voix féminine qui avait manqué de me causer un accident hier, s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

« Fais attention, tu es observée par un inconnu qui te connaît. »

Entendre des voix est déjà un phénomène particulièrement terrifiant mais l'entendre vous mettre en garde contre un voyeur quelconque vous glace le sang. J'attrapai la lampe de chevet dans une main, histoire d'être armée et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je ne vis rien au premier abord mais au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, je crus voir un gros chien noir courir sur le parking mais aucune trace d'un humain ou d'un vampire.

_Qui est-ce qui va encore passer une nuit blanche ? C'est Sara !_


	12. Chapitre 10 Rien n'est jamais simple

Il faisait à peine jour que j'étais déjà sur le pied de guerre, prête à attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Non pas que ma mission me passionnait, non, mais je n'avais qu'une hâte, quitter Forks au plus vite car je ne m'y sentais vraiment pas en sécurité ce qui est plutôt ironique quand on connaît mon lieu de résidence habituel.

Je ne parvenais pas à ôter de mon esprit les paroles de cette mystérieuse voix. _Qui peut m'observer ? Il n'y avait que ce chien… _J'avais envisagé la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un loup-garou mais, même si l'animal que j'avais aperçu sur le parking du motel hier soir était de bonne taille, j'imaginais que ces créatures devaient être bien plus fortes et plus grandes pour pouvoir rivaliser avec des vampires. L'explication la plus probable était qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un des Cullen. Après tout, grâce au don d'Edward, il devait connaître le moindre de mes secrets.

Ce matin, j'avais pris la décision de me rendre une nouvelle fois chez les Cullen. Je n'avais plus rien à prouver et il apparaissait clairement qu'ils ne complotaient pas contre les Volturi. Néanmoins, j'avais envie de revoir Bella, en tout cas d'essayer d'éclaircir un peu plus le mystère de sa relation avec un vampire. Après tout, il n'y a que trois jours de cela, j'avais eu droit à un doux baiser du plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et même si mon esprit ne cessait de me crier d'arrêter de rêver, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et moi, peut-être y avait-il une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu des précédents chez les Volturi ?

Je conduisais lentement, les mains crispées sur le volant de ma Mercedes. J'avais l'impression d'être suivie et c'était particulièrement désagréable. _Je deviens complètement parano, si ça continue, je vais finir comme Caïus. _La vision du vampire albinos me provoqua un long frisson.

Après un trajet interminable à essayer de trouver une raison valable pour essayer de justifier ma visite, ma voiture pénétra enfin dans la cours des Cullen. C'était assez étonnant de voir où ces vampires vivaient. La maison était immense mais elle était complètement ouverte sur le monde extérieur et entièrement vitrée. _Même des humaines trouveraient ça trop lumineux !_

A mon grand étonnement, seules Esme et Bella se trouvaient sur le palier. L'épouse de Carlisle m'accueillit chaleureusement quant à Isabella, elle se contenta d'un signe maladroit de la main. _Il m'aura fallut traverser l'Atlantique pour trouver plus maladroite que moi. _

« Sara, quel plaisir de vous voir. Carlisle et les enfants sont partis chasser mais si nous pouvons vous aider. » Elle me sourit et madressa son expression maternelle.

« Merci Madame Cullen, en fait je venais voir Bella. » La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son nom quant à moi, ma franchise m'étonnait de plus en plus chaque jour. _Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête ou ça va vraiment me causer des problèmes._

Esme me regarda curieusement mais son visage retrouva rapidement sa douceur habituelle. Elle fit signe à Bella de me suivre. _J'imagine qu'elle a raison, on sera plus à l'aise dehors. _

L'adolescente me suivit de mauvaise grâce mais elle s'exécuta malgré tout. On prit la direction d'un petit chemin qui contournait la maison des Cullen. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et me fixa de ses grands yeux chocolat. _Elle me fait quoi là ? Une crise de catatonie ? _

« Ils me changeront lorsque j'aurai 18 ans, après mon diplôme ! » S'écria-t-elle. _Hein ? _

« Je-je te demande pardon ? » _As-tu pris tes petites pilules roses ce matin ? _

« Tu veux savoir si je vais être changé comme nous l'avons promis à tes maîtres… »

« Employeurs » Interrompis-je. _C'est pénible à la fin cette manie de les appeler maîtres, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un garde ?!_

« C'est bien ça que tu viens faire ici ! Hein ? » _Mais elle est perturbée cette gamine. Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre qu'elle aille chasser la biche en guise de quatre heure pour l'éternité ! _

« Heu non, je venais vraiment me renseigner sur les loups-garous. » Fis-je d'un ton hautain.

« Oh. » Elle regarda ses pieds, l'air pensive.

« Je voulais te parler parce que j'ai… C'est d'ordre plus personnel, hum, un truc de fille. » Cette fois-ci, son visage se mit à rougir dangereusement. _Le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud pour un mois de novembre !_

« Edward m'a dit que tu avais une… Attirance pour un…Garde, Demetri je crois. » Fit-elle mal à l'aise. _Voilà, ça c'est fait. _

« Oui, enfin c'est compliqué parce que… » _Mais c'est dingue, depuis quand je suis aussi coincée ? Ah oui, depuis toujours._

« Parce que c'est un vampire. » Lâcha –t-elle avec un sourire plein de compréhension. _Bah, le fait de représenter son en-cas favori ne facilite pas les relations vampire-humaine. Du moins, je crois. Je devrai lire Cosmo, ils ont peut-être un article sur ce sujet._

« C'est plus compliqué dans ton cas. Tu comprends, Edward ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, alors forcément, c'était plus simple. » _Oui bon ça, je le savais déjà._

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit son régime alimentaire qui soit le problème principal. Demetri est un garde Volturi et ils méprisent tout ce qui n'appartient pas à leur clan et les humains arrivent en tête de liste, enfin derrière les lopus-garous. » Bella me lança un regard compatissant et au fur et à mesure que mes pensées se perdaient à Volterra, je la haïssais parce qu'elle avait obtenu ce que je désirais ardemment et depuis toujours : Elle était aimée.

« Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour te conseiller. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai des à priori plutôt négatifs sur les Volturi. » _Qui n'en a pas ? On ferait mieux d'élaborer une liste des pro-Volturi, ce serait plus rapide. _

« Je comprends. Mais pourquoi t'être braquée tout à l'heure ? » _Au risque de passer pour une folle devant la brave bibliothécaire que je suis ?_ Bella aborda un sourire narquois.

« Tu connais la règle, quiconque connaît l'existence des vampires devra mourir ou être changé. » _Ah non, je n'étais pas au courant de celle-là. _La remarque de Bella me fit brutalement prendre conscience de ma situation. Si je n'étais pas changée, je finirai comme Gianna ou Carla. _Pauvre Carla, je n'ose imagine ce qui a dû lui arriver. _

« Oui, suis-je bête, j'ai tendance à oublier. » _Tu parles, tu vas surtout te dépêcher de te tirer de ce pétrin ma petite Sara. Et dire que ma seule préoccupation concernait les sentiments de Demetri, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à définir mes priorités, c'est vitale !_

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer de la chasse, tu veux les attendre à l'intérieur ? »

« Non, c'est gentil mais je dois encore effectuer quelques recherches chez les Quileutes. » Bella acquiesça et retourna vers la maison. Nous n'étions pas amies, loin de là, deux humaines, dans deux camps opposés. _Si la situation ne me concernait pas MOI, ça aurait fait un bon bouquin…_

Alors que je regagnai ma voiture je crus entendre quelqu'un marcher derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement mais il n'y avait personne. Esme se tenait sur le perron, l'air inquiet, elle humait l'air, recherchant un visiteur inopportun. _Voilà qui est rassurant, j'entends des bruits et les Cullen sentent des choses. Je veux rentrer à la maison !_

« J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir avant votre départ. » Esme me fit une accolade et me raccompagna jusqu'à la portière de la voiture. « Sara, pour votre sécurité, vous ne devriez pas rester trop longtemps loin de Volterra. Les Quileutes vous tolèrent mais cela pourrait ne pas durer. » Je ne répondis rien. _Mais pourquoi Aro n'a-t-il pas envoyé Jane ! Je suis certaine qu'elle adorerait torturer un ou deux natifs. _

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et fut on ne peut plus stressante d'autant plus que personne ne répondait lorsque j'appelai le château. Le fait que Demetri ne se soit jamais soucié de mon sort me blessait plus que de raison. Si il avait des sentiments pour moi, la moindre des choses aurait été de savoir si j'étais encore en vie. _Et dire qu'il m'a fait un vrai flan quand je suis partie, tout ça pour quoi ? Nada ! Pas même un coup de file ! _

J'avais passé la majorité de mon temps dans la grotte des Quileutes à effectuer des prélèvement et à photographier ces peintures murales, il ma fallait une trace de cette soi-disant prophétie et je comptais bien sur ma formation d'archéologue pour éclaircir ce mystère.

A mon grand désespoir, l'impression d'être suivie ne m'avait pas quittée du séjour et je m'étais résolue à penser qu'un des membres de la tribu devait garder un œil sur moi.

Je pris une dernière fois la route qui menait à la résidence des Cullens. Il s'agissait simplement de leur dire au revoir. A mon arrivée, l'ensemble du clan était là, à m'attendre et à en croire leurs mines réjouies, ils étaient soulagés de voir la vilaine espionne des Volturi regagner le vieux continent. _Eh oui les enfants, Mata Hari s'en va rejoindre les siens._

Les adieux auraient pu se faire dans le calme le plus complet si Edward n'avait pas commencé à paniquer.

« Tu as été suivi ? J'en été certain ! » Se mit-il à paniquer

« Calme toi Edward ! Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ait imprégné… » Carlisle semblait plus agité que d'habitude et bien que ne connaissant pas beaucoup l'anglais, j'étais prête à parier que ce n'était pas un bon présage. _Quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? _

« Malheureusement, Edward a raison et j'ai… » Je sursautai et découvris Seth, l'indien Quileutes qui m'avait collé le premier jour.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Edward en levant les mains au ciel. _Si ça continue, j'appelle Aro. _Edward se retourna vers moi et me sourit et c'était inquiétant. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas de son habituel sourire cynique non, il était empli de compassion, comme si il était désolé.

« Seth, qui est un loup garou, a imprégné. C'est-à-dire qu'il a eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour toi. » _J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance. _

Il faisait humide et il y avait une forte odeur de chien mouillé. _Mais c'est ça que je sentais toute la semaine, je croyais que c'était les vêtements que j'avais acheté à la friperie ! _

« Certes, c'est très romantique mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est catastrophique. »

« Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans être prêt de toi. J'ai besoin de te suivre, de savoir que tu vas bien., c'est devenu ma priorité, ma raison de vivre. » _J'aimerai savoir pourquoi ce genre de tuiles n'arrivent qu'à moi._

« Bien, vous semblez être un garçon fort sympathique mais je retourne en Italie et… Nous nous écrirons des e-mails ! » _Nous nous écrirons des e-mails ! Bravo Sara, très pertinent, pas étonnant que tu sois vielle fille !_

« Ce n'est pas si simple Sara. Seth ne peut pas être séparé de toi et il te retrouvera où que tu ailles. » Me dit Edward d'un air grave.

« Seth, je ne connais rien à votre truc d'impregna-je-sais-pas-quoi mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que personne ne me suivra nulle part. A quel titre croyez-vous que vous puissiez me suivre ? C'est du harcèlement ! »J'étais furieuse. La vie de ce garçon était entre mes mains car nul doute que si il franchissait le pas de la frontière italienne il se ferait massacrer. Je me sentais prisonnière.

« C'est de la folie, toute cette histoire est de la pure folie ! Ressaisissez-vous mon garçon ! Trouvez-vous une charmante femelle, je veux dire fille ou louve ou ce que vous voulez mais fichez moi la paix ! » Le visage de Seth se referma brutalement et je vis des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il se transforma brusquement en gros loup noir et partit. _C'était donc lui sur le parking._

Sans attendre mon reste, je grimpai dans ma voiture.

« Il vous suivra Sara, vous mettez sa vie en danger. » Me dit Carlisle.

« Alors que dois-je faire ? Rester ? Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de petits louveteaux ! » _Je veux rentrer à Volterra, je veux voir Demetri. _

« Carlisle, il faut qu'elle rentre auprès d'Aro ou il enverra la garde. Nous allons essayer de retenir Seth. » Intervint Carlisle. _Merci Edward, je te dois une fière chandelle. _Le jeune Cullen me fit un sourire discret et sans plus attendre je mis le moteur en marche et quittai Forks, me jurant de ne plus jamais y revenir.

Le vol de Seattle à Florence me sembla interminable. Je voulais rentrer, je voulais tirer au clair mes sentiments, que Demetri me rassure, qu'Aro me donne plus de précision sur sa fichue règle concernant les humains.

Mon estomac se noua quand le taxi traversa Volterra. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les rues s'animaient doucement. _Home sweet home._

Le château semblait désert et mes chaussures raisonnaient dans la cours. On pouvait entendre les corbeaux croasser du haut des tours. Malgré toute cette atmosphère lugubre, je me sentais à l'aise car je savais que ce n'est qu'ici que je trouverai mes réponses. _C'est fou ce que l'amour est fort. On apprécie une personne et soudain le pire des donjons devient le plus beau des palais. _

Je m'attendais à trouver un accueil vide ou occupé par Chelsea mais, à ma grande surprise, je vis une grande blonde, de dos, farfouiller dans ses papiers. _Carla ! Dieu merci, elle n'a rien._

Je m'approchai d'elle quand soudain, un grognement me stoppa net. _Je rêve ou Carla vient de grogner ? O c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi j'ai jamais de bol !_

Carla pivota gracieusement et me fit face. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir surréel et ses traits d'une sublime perfection ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et m'adressa un sourire terrifiant. _J'ai échappé à un loup garou transit pour me faire bouffer par la réceptionniste. Tu parles d'un accueil !_

« Ma caille ! Où étais-tu ? » S'écria un Felix visiblement paniqué. Il prit Carla par les épaules et l'emmena avec lui.

« Mais j'ai faim. » Couina Carla.

« Je sais mon poussin mais pour la vingtième fois, tu ne dois pas quitter notre chambre tant qu'Heidi n'est pas rentrée. » Carla me lança un regard affamé.

« Mais elle, elle sent bon. »

« Je sais mon lapin de Pâques mais on ne doit pas attaquer le snack, je veux dire Sara, c'est ton amie. » Felix avait bien du mal à retenir la Carla nouveau né. _Si ma vie ne tenait pas à un cheveu, il y aurait vraiment de quoi éclater de rire. Mon lapin de Pâques ! Il a été chercher ça où ?!_

« Felix ! Ramène la dans sa chambre et enferme la ! C'est une vraie nuisance ! » Je sursautai en entendant la voix inhabituellement sèche d'Aro. _J'en connais un qui n'est pas ravi d'avoir un nouveau membre dans sa garde._

« Sara ! Quelle joie de te voir saine et sauve ! » S'exclama-t-il avec sa joie habituelle. _Sauve oui, saine, je ne sais pas. _Je lui tendis ma main et en trois secondes, l'expression de son visage passa de l'étonnement à la joie avant de devenir plus grave.

« Voilà qui est intéressant jeune fille. Je savais que tu avais des dispositions mais pas à ce point… »

**Juste une petite précision, Seth a 18 ans dans mon histoire...**


	13. Chapitre 11 tout ça pour ça

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est sans doute moins drôle que les précédents mais ô combien nécessaire à l'intrigue. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

_**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

La remarque d'Aro concernant mes prétendues « dispositions » m'avait particulièrement troublée.

« Aro, comptez-vous me changer en vampire ? » Le Volturi sembla surpris par ma franchise. Il me contempla un court instant puis, un habituel voile de douceur s'abattit de nouveau sur son visage.

« Il est trop tôt pour le dire Sara mais, tu as un potentiel que l'on ne peut ignoré. » _Moi j'y arrivais très bien jusqu'ici._

« De quel potentiel parlez-vous ? » Aro eut un petit rire et il tapota mon épaule de manière paternaliste.

« Cela ma chère, je me dois encore de le définir avec plus de précision. » _Ah voilà. Un jour peut-être quelqu'un se décidera à m'expliquer._

« Sara, prends le temps de te relaxer, nous pourrons ainsi parler de te mission avec mes frères. J'enverrai un garde te chercher. » _Génial, maintenant je vais devoir m'expliquer sur mon nouvel amoureux à poils avec Caïus. J'ai hâte !_

Sans répondre, je pris la direction de mes appartements. Certes, le pouvoir d'Aro était parfois bien utile mais parfois, il semblait en moi de manière claire et limpide alors que j'avais sans cesse l'impression que mon esprit était habité d'un brouillard permanent et surtout très dense.

Je ne croisai personne et j'étais soulagée de ne pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois face à Carla. _Et dans l'histoire, c'est presque Felix qui me fait le plus de peine. _ Même si je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu se passer, connaissant le chef des gardes, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir connaître tous les détails.

C'était un vrai bonheur de me retrouver de nouveau dans ma chambre. _Après une semaine dans ce trou, ma salle de bain en marbre m'avait manqué. _La première chose que je fis fut prendre une douche brûlante. Une fois lavée et habillée je m'affalai sur mon lit, profitant du silence du château. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement mais sûrement et je me laissai rapidement bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Mon snackounet, il est l'heure de se réveiller, Aro t'attennndddd. » En entendant la voix de Felix, je fis un bond et me levai brusquement.

« Mais ça va pas ! Tu veux me tuer ?! » _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ces expressions humaines parce qu'ici, elles prennent une toute autre dimension. _Felix me fit un large sourire, trop content de la perche que je venais de lui tendre.

« J'aimerai bien, je te dégusterai goutte par goutte. » _Ok, je l'ai cherché mais tout de même, il est gore._

« Sauf si Carla s'en charge avant. » Felix fit une drôle de tête quand à la mention de l'ancienne réceptionniste.

« Ne m'en parles pas, si Heidi ne revient pas pronto, elle va m'achever. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas la changer. »

« C'était un accident ! » S'exclama Felix. _On dirait un gamin qui vient de tuer son hamster._

« Un accident ? Tu la mords et lui injectes du venin et toi, tu appelles ça un accident ? » _Parce qu'à ce compte là, l'humanité entière serait un accident._

Felix passa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne et soupira bruyamment, visiblement conscient de l'aberration de ses propos.

« C'est arrivé si vite, un moment on s'embrassait et on se… »

« Stop ! Felix, je ne veux même pas connaître la suite ! » _Et maintenant, il va me falloir des années pour enlever cette image de ma tête !_

« Oh, mais elle toute gênés, c'est mignon. » _Dixit le vampire sanguinaire qui emploie le mot mignon._

« Non, c'est juste que… Enfin, tu m'as comprise. » Je me mis à agiter les mains afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'affaire. _Dans mon langage à moi que je suis seule à connaître, l'agitation frénétique des extrémités, ça veut dire Basta ! C'est pourtant clair non ?_

« Tu plaisantes, tu rougis comme une… Attends, tu es vierge ? ! » Felix ne semblait soudainement plus du tout amusé mais consterné. _Mais il a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre !_

« Felix, ça ne te regarde pas ! Je n'ai pas à répondre de ma vie intime avec un vampire et surtout pas toi ! »

« Vie intime ? Tu es vierge … » Le colosse vampirique partit soudain dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Felix, si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je… » Le chef des gardes avait déjà filé, tout fière de sa nouvelle découverte. _Génial, vraiment génial. J'aurai peut-être dû rester à Forks. Réflexion faite, ils ont Emmett…_

Je m'assis sur mon lit, essayant de me convaincre que Fleix allait se taire et ne pas divulguer l'information. _En particulier à Demetri…_C'est en évoquant le séduisant vampire que je réalisai que je ne l'avais pas encore revu. Le nœud de mon estomac remonta brusquement au cœur. _Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'il m'a embrassé. _Je sentis quelques larmes poindre le bout de leurs nez et je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de me contrôler au mieux. _Qu'est ce que j'imaginais ? C'est un vampire, un Volturi. Il peut avoir qui il veut et ce n'est certainement pas moi !_

Je fis un effort surhumain pour me calmer puis, je sortis de ma chambre et entamai mon périple jusqu'à l'aile nord dans laquelle se trouvait une petite salle de réunion. A la différence de la salle du trône, il n'y avait pas de jeunes gardes postés devant et c'était donc beaucoup plus sûr pour moi.

Une fois devant l'ancienne porte de bois, je frappai trois fois avant d'entendre la voix d'Aro m'inviter à rentrer. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une table rectangulaire à l'extrémité de laquelle s'était installés les trois « Anciens ».

« Ah, Sara. Te voilà enfin ! » S'exclama Aro joviale. _On ne peut pas me blâmer pour mon retard, j'avais l'autre boulet sur le dos._

Marcus daigna poser ses yeux sur moi une demie seconde, quant à Caïus, un seul mot de travers et je lui servirai de collation avant le retour d'Heidi. _Il est vraiment terrifiant et il a pas l'air super équilibré._

« Excusez mon retard. » Fis-je respectueusement. _Évite Caïus du regard si tu veux rester en vie._

« Ce n'est rien Sara mais maintenant, j'aimerai que tu nous parles un peu de ta mission même si je sais déjà tout. » Caïus lança un regard noir à Aro avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Cela s'est bien passé avec les Cullen qui sont une famille… hum, originale. J'ai rapidement pu les innocenter ainsi que les Quileutes. Ces derniers m'ont d'ailleurs parlé d'une prophétie dont le témoignage écrit se trouver dans une grotte, une sorte de sanctuaire. Bref, j'ai pu prendre quelques clichés et je pensais m'atteler à la traduction des caractères primitifs cette semaine. Ils m'ont indiqué qu'ils étaient ennemis avec les loups-garous qui sévissaient en Europe. » Je m'arrêtai dans mon discours. Caïus semblait fulminer à chaque fois que les Cullen ou loups garous étaient évoqués, Marcus n'écoutait que d'une oreille et Aro semblait trouver tout cela très amusant. _A eux trois, ils forment quand même une belle brochette de cinglés._

« Oui, Demetri, Alec, Jane et Afton s'occupent actuellement de ce petit problème européen. » Mon cœur sauta un battement en entendant Aro parler de Demetri.

« Je vois… Il s'est passé autre chose durant mon séjour à Forks, quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel. »

« Quoi ? Les Cullen ont arrêté leur régime ridicule ? » S'exclama Caïus.

« Non, je… C'est difficile à expliquer mais durant mon séjour, j'avais l'impression d'être suivie et, un jour, une voix m'a indiqué que quelqu'un m'observé et il y avait… »

« Comment ça une voix ?! » Demanda un Caïus un brin agacé. _Il sait mettre à l'aise, c'est ça qui est bien._

« Oui, une voix… Elle me renseignait sur… Je n'en sais rien, c'est difficile à expliquer. » _Sans passer pour une tarée mais je crois que c'est trop tard. _

« N'est-elle pas fascinante ! » Aro s'était levé d'excitation et il se tenait à présent à côté de moi. _Fascinante…On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !_

« Certes, mais je… De quoi s'agit-il ? Deviendrais-je folle ? » _Ce qui est plus que probable étant donné les circonstances._

« Non, c'est ton habilité, une sorte d'omniscience du présent. Cette voix, c'est toi, du moins, une partie de toi capable de tout percevoir au même moment. Un sixième sens très puissant. » _Un sixième sens… Du moment que je ne me mets pas à parler au mort, ça devrait aller._

Caïus arborait désormais un sourire malsain et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Marcus semblait VRAIMENT s'intéresser à ce qui se passait en dehors de sa boite crânienne.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a un pouvoir ? » Articula lentement le vampire aux cheveux noirs. _Oui, et moi qui pensais bêtement qu'il s'agissait d'une classique schizophrénie. _

« Oui, et pas des moindre mais bien sûre il faudrait la changer pour voir ce que cela donne. » _Hop hop hop ! On se calme ! Qui veut changer qui ?! _

« Heu, je ne suis pas certaine que… » Aro me fit face et m'attrapa la main.

« Mais non Sara, pour l'instant nous ne ferons rien sans votre consentement ou à moins d'y être vraiment obligé. » _Oui, donc je n'ai pas le choix._

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et en un clin d'œil, Chelsea était dans la pièce.

« Maîtres, Heidi va bientôt arriver et les gardes partis en mission viennent de rentrer. Il n'y a pas eu de pertes. » _Merci mon Dieu !_

« Bien Chelsea, nous arrivons. »

« Sara, nous allons devoir y aller, j'aimerai que tu commences à travailler sur cette prophétie qui pourra nous être utile. » Sans demander mon reste, je saluai les trois vampires et sortis de la pièce.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, Je ne cessais de repenser à mon don, à la possibilité de devenir vampire et surtout au fait qu'il s'agissait de la seule façon pour moi d'être avec Demetri. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella.

J'étais enfermée dans la bibliothèque depuis déjà deux heures que mon estomac commença à crier famine. Je décidai de lâcher un instant mes livres pour sortir et m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Dans la mesure où l'on me laissait voyager outre Atlantique sans surveillance, faire 200 mètres hors de l'enceinte du château pour m'acheter un paquet de chips était sans doute autorisé.

Je passai près de la salle du festin et un long frisson me parcourut l'échine en pensant au massacre qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant dans cette même pièce. A mon grand désarroi, la porte d'accès au secrétariat était fermée. _Génial, maintenant il faut que je trouve quelqu'un de suffisamment charitable pour m'ouvrir cette maudite porte. _

Je pris alors le chemin des souterrains. Certes, je pouvais croiser un nouveau né mais dans la mesure où le château entier venait de manger, je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là. _C'est toujours ça de pris !_

Il y'avait pas mal de bruits dans une pièce et je reconnus sans peine la salle de détente des gardes. Chelsea me l'avait désigné mon premier jour, après avoir fait le tour du château enfin, du dixième du château. Je savais que seul les gardes hauts gradés y avaient accès, dont Demetri et cette seule pensée fit battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle. _Ressaisit toi Sara !_

Fébrilement, je frappai à la porte. Je n'attendis une seconde pas que cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Chelsea.

« On peut t'aider ? » Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. A mon grand étonnement, Heidi était lovée dans les bras de Felix et ce n'était pas un geste amical. En me voyant, il eut un sourire gêné tandis que la superbe vampire l'embrassait à pleine bouche. _Mon Dieu, si Carla…_Demetri était sur un canapé opposé, il parlait avec Afton et m'adressa un regard dédaigneux.

« J'ai besoin des clés pour sortir du château. »

« Je t'accompagne. » Je sursautai en voyant Alec qui se tenait derrière moi. La porte de la salle des gardes se referma et le jeune vampire m'indiqua de le suivre.

Une fois en dehors du château Volturi, je ne cesse de repenser à la scène précédente. _Carla s'est faite avoir, il est avec Heidi et il doit tenir à elle… Quant à moi… Peut-être qu'il tenait à sauver les apparences. _

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à déambuler dans les ruelles de Volterra. Je n'arrête pas de penser à mes aventures à Forks et surtout à la relation qu'ont Bella et Edward. _Même si je devenais un vampire, je suis loin de croire que Demetri m'aimerait. Conclusion, il faut que je mette cette histoire de côté et que je me concentre sur ma survie. _

Après une bonne heure, je finis pas rentrer bredouille au château. Je passe la grille, le sas d'entrée et je commence mon périple au travers des couloirs interminables.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à regagner ma précieuse bibliothèque, j'ai la surprise de croiser Demetri, dont le manteau traduit son départ en patrouille.

« Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien. » Il me regarda un instant et m'adressa un sourire cynique.

« Je suis un vampire, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? » Je n'osai répondre. Sa voix était morne, il semblait ennuyé de me parler

« Je… » Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, n'osant prononcer une seule parole de plus.

« Oublis ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ. C'était un pari, Felix a perdu, il a fait craquer son humaine. Basta. Ne me regarde plus jamais comme tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas ton chevalier. Je suis un vampire et sans doute l'un des plus craint. » Durant son interminable discours, le regard froid de Demetri n'a pas quitté mes yeux. Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans mon antre. Une fois la porte fermée, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et je me laissai glisser sur le sol, mon corps ravagé par les sanglots.


	14. Chapitre 12 Tout se complique

**Ah la la la, j'ai eu tellement de commentaire encourageants que je me suis décidée à poster la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent et n'hésitez pas à me critiquer si vous trouvez que l'histoire patauge ou je ne sais quoi. Toute critique constructive est positive lol.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que je ne parvienne enfin à m'arrêter de pleurer. Ma tête était terriblement lourde et j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Je me relevais, mes yeux gonflés par les larmes semblaient y voir encore moins que d'habitude.

Je marchai lentement jusqu'à mon bureau sur lequel était éparpillé l'ensemble de mes documents avant de réaliser qu'il me fallait transférer les clichés de la grotte Quileutes sur l'ordinateur. L'entement je m'assis sur le fauteuil, une relique d'au moins 300 ans et allumai le Mac. Mon regard était perdu au loin, je me sentais perdue et terriblement seule. Je m'étais souvent dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et j'avais même envisagé la possibilité d'un pari mais lorsque la vérité vient vous frapper en plein visage, c'est tout autre chose.

Je regardai l'heure, il était déjà deux heures du matin ce qui signifiait que j'avais passé un long moment allongée sur le sol en pierre de la bibliothèque. Les mots de Demetri raisonnaient dans mon esprit comme un écho lointain. Et à chaque fois que je repensais à son regard froid et indifférent face à la souffrance qu'il m'infligeait, mon estomac se nouait brusquement et la douleur était bien là, perçant comme un poignard finement aiguisé. Je ne pleurais plus mais, je crois que c'était simplement dû au fait que je n'avais plus de larmes en réserve.

D'un geste mécanique, je branchai mon appareil photo à l'ordinateur, transférant un à un chacun des documents sur le disque dur de l'ordinateur. Ma main naviguait le long des touches, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. J'étais fatiguée et brisée. Oui, je me sentais brisée et prise au piège. Demetri avait apporté une lueur d'espoir à mon quotidien mais aujourd'hui, je me trouvais dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

« Non mais tu sais quelle heure il est !? » Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Felix. _Il vient sans doute de rentrer de sa ronde avec Demetri. _

Je ne souhaitai pas lui faire face. Trop consciente des traces qu'avait laissé mes larmes sur mon visage. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, imaginant naïvement que cela suffirait à le faire décamper.

« Tu as tout le temps pour travailler là-dessus et… » Ile me faisait à présent face. Il avait bougé si rapidement si silencieusement que je n'avais pas eu le temps de baisser le regard, de cacher mon visage.

« Felix, j'aimerai terminer ce que je suis en train de faire… Seule. » Ma voix était tremblante. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, après tout il avait piégé une amie et il m'avait, avec la complicité de Demetri, rejoué un épisode des Liaisons Dangereuses.

« Hey mon snack, est-ce que ça va ? » Le ton de sa voix était doux, et on aurait pu croire qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de mes états d'âme. _Dommage Felix, je sais que sous ton charme, vit le pire des monstres. _

« Bien sûre que ça va… Felix, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes plaisanteries. » _Et je n'ai surtout pas envie de te parler ni que tu puisses rapporter à ton ami combien je suis misérable et à quel point votre machination a fonctionné._

« Pour Carla… C'était un accident. » Je laissai échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

« Felix, tu m'as déjà fait le coup de l'accident. Tu t'es joué d'elle et une fois qu'elle est tombée dans ton piège, tu es retourné dans les bras d'une autre. » _Tu es pire que bien des humaines, crois moi._

« Heidi est, je l'aime et carla était attirante, comme Gianna mais… Ce n'est pas Heidi. Tu sais je culpabilise. » Felix mit la tête dans ses mains. Une partie de moi ressentait de la pitié mais l'autre était en colère.

« Grand bien te fasse Felix. Mais au fait ? Qu'as-tu gagné ? » Il me regarda l'air interloqué.

« Gagné ? » _Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi !_

« Avec ton petit pari. Elle, ça lui a coûté sa vie, tu l'as trahi mais toi, qu'as-tu gagné ? Comment as-tu célébré ça avec Demetri ? » En évoquant celui pour qui j'avais eu des sentiments, mon corps se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

« Tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parles, ni même de Carla qui s'en remettra. Elle voulait être changé, bien avant de me voir et elle ne m'aime pas, c'est toi qui mélanges tout. » Il avait regagné confiance et se tenait désormais debout devant moi.

« Je t'en prie Felix, laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis las de tout ce cirque. » Ma voix tremblait et il n'insista pas.

La semaine passa lentement et j'avais l'impression d'être un malade en convalescence. Comme à mon habitude, je me plongeai corps et âme dans mon travail ne quittant ma précieuse bibliothèque que pour me ravitailler en sodas allégés et autres en-cas. Je veillais à regagner ma chambre que lorsque les gardes étaient en patrouille et je sortais hors du château uniquement aux heures de grand ensoleillement. Bien évidemment, j'avais croisé les gardes à de nombreuses reprises. Felix me gratifiait à chaque fois d'un sourire compatissant contrairement à Demetri qui ne me faisait même pas la grâce d'un regard.

J'essayais au mieux de ma passionner pour la traduction des caractères Quileutes mais chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de lever le nez de mes livres, l'image de Demetri apparaissait de nouveau dans mon esprit et la douleur me revenait comme un boomerang. _Comment ai-je pu m'attacher à lui en si peu de temps ?_ Je ne comprenais pas non plus comment l'on pouvait jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des autres mais, ce n'est pas une nouveauté que les vampires sont loin d'être des enfants de cœur.

Un jour, alors que j'essayais de faire concorder les signes astraux avec ces maudits caractères, mon « moi », vint me reparler :

« Alice, Carlisle et Edward sont à Volterra, il y a un problème avec Seth. » _Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça._

C'est à ce moment que Jane débarqua à toute allure dans ma bibliothèque.

« Aro veut te voir… » Je soupirai bruyamment.

« Oui, je sais, les Cullen sont là. » Elle me contempla un moment, dubitative. _On fait moins la maligne là ! Ouais bon, elle peut toujours me tuer d'un coup d'un seul donc évitons toute vantardise inutile._

Je me rendis donc dans la salle du trône, accompagnée de Jane. Aro, Caïus et Marcus se tenaient assis sur leur trône respectif. Tous les hauts gradés de la garde étaient là et je pris bien soin de ne pas regarder Demetri. Les Cullen se tenaient au centre de la pièce et dés qu'elle me vit, Alice me sauta au cou.

« J'ai eu une vision. » _Jusque là rien d'anormal mais mon petit doigt me dit que j'étais dedans._ Edward prit la parole en entendant mes pensées.

« Elle t'a vu mourir, Seth va te tuer. » _Voyons le bon côté des choses, ça m'éviter de me suicider. _Edward fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

« Il paraît qu'on doit tous y passer un jour. » Fis-je avec un sourire nerveux.

« Mais qui est Seth ! » S'exclama Aro. Il se leva brusquement et en une fraction de seconde, tenait ma main dans la sienne. Son expression se figea.

« Voilà qui va compliquer notre affaire. J'imagine que tu as pu le dissimuler cette information précieuse grâce à ton pouvoir. » La mention du mot magique, pouvoir, provoqua un murmure chez les gardes.

« Aro, qui diable et Seth ?! » S'énerva Caïus. _Bravo blondinet, toujours un self-control légendaire._

« Seth est un loup-garou qui s'est imprégné de notre Sara et j'imagine qu'à défaut de l'avoir pour lui, il veut te tuer. » Je crus entendre un grognement émaner de l'endroit où se tenait Demetri et Felix mais j'avais d'autres problèmes.

« Quoi ! Ces satanées bestioles sont infernales. » S'indigna une nouvelle fois Caïus. _Pour une fois, je suis obligée de lui donner raison._

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? » Me demanda gentiment Aro

« Parce que c'est humiliant et que les Cullen m'ont certifiés qu'ils s'occuperaient du problème. »

« Non ! Nous t'avons dit que nous essayerons de le retenir mais je t'ai mis en garde, il ne renoncera pas et d'après le chef Billy, il a quitté la réserve depuis quatre jours. Avant-hier, Alice t'a vu morte, mais n'a pas vu ton agresseur. »

« Oui, enfin dans la mesure où je vis avec des vampires, ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui a commis ce meurtre. »

« Les vampires ne déchiquètent pas » M'informa Alice. _Etait-ce nécessaire de me préciser ce détails ?_

« Et, aucun garde ne se risquerait à te toucher.» Statua Aro.

« Ah oui ? De toutes façons, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire, si je dois mourir… »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser un de ces chiens rentrer dans ma ville ?! » Vociféra Caïus. _Il faut vraiment qu'il se calme, il stress tout le monde à crier comme ça._

« On ne peut les sentir que lorsqu'ils prennent leur forme animale, Caïus. » Coupa Carlisle.

« Alors, je t'interdis de quitter le château. » Dit Aro en regagnant son trône.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Aro.

« Je-J'en ai assez de vivre ici et franchement, entre me faire trucider par un gros chien ou vivre le restant de ma misérable vie à travailler dans cette enfer terrestre, je préfère la mort ! » Je pleurais, les larmes que je retenais depuis une semaine ruisselaient sur mon visage.

« Ta vie ? Mais tu n'es qu'au début de ton éternité. » Dit Aro avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Instinctivement je me rapprochai de Carlisle.

« Je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas vivre misérablement pour l'éternité ! Je suis… Las de tout ce… » J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix. » Murmura Aro. Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je ne respirais plus du tout. Je connaissais bien cette sensation, j'étais en pleine crise de panique.

« Bon, ça suffit. » Dit fermement Carlisle qui me tenait par la taille alors que j'essayais vainement de reprendre mon souffle.

« Aro, tu sais comme moi que même en tant que vampire, il peut très bien la tuer si il le veut. De plus, tu ne la forceras pas à travailler pour toi en agissant de la sorte. Et vu dans quel état elle se trouve, c'est vous qui allez la tuer avant que Seth ne s'en charge. » Reprit Carlisle tandis que je me dégageai fébrilement de son étreinte.

« J'ai-j'ai besoin d'air… » Articulais-je péniblement.

« Bien, un garde va t'accompagner mais pour ta sécurité, je ne te veux pas en dehors du château. » Dit Aro qui fit signe à Heidi et Felix de m'accompagner. J'agrippai la manche d'Alice n'ayant absolument pas envie de me retrouver seule avec les deux Volturi.

Alice m'aidait à marcher en me soutenant par la taille. Ce devait être un spectacle assez comique compte tenu de sa taille et de la mienne. Heidi et Felix marchaient silencieusement devant nous mais les regards complices qu'ils s'échangeaient de m'échappèrent pas. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Felix de l'aimer et de le voir ainsi, je ressentis encore plus la nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés dans un moment pareil. Je frissonnai en pensant de nouveau à Demetri et Alice me sourit avec compréhension.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que quelqu'un avait flashé sur toi, snackounet. Je serai fait un plaisir de lui régler son compte. » Plaisanta Felix, visiblement soucieux d'alléger l'atmosphère. Heidi lui donna un petit coup dans le bras.

Une fois dans le patio, je m'assis sur un banc en plein soleil. Heidi et Felix restèrent à distance alors qu'Alice s'approcha de moi et prit place à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » _Mis à part le fait qu'un loup-garou psychopathe veut me tuer ?_

« Non, ma vie est un enfer. »

« Je suis désolée pour toi. »

« Moi aussi, je suis désolée d'être si naïve… L'amour fait mal. »

« Pas toujours. » Me dit Alice en me souriant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dehors mais le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Bon, mon snack favori, je ne veux pas paraître méchant, mais il est temps de regagner tes appartements. » Me dit Felix qui se tenait devant moi.

« Je dois retrouver ma famille. Essaies de te reposer. » Alice me serra dans ses bras avant de partir à toute bille.

« Je ne sais pas quel est ton pouvoir, mais tu dois être importante pour qu'Aro te protège ainsi. » Lâcha Heidi une fois qu'Alice était hors de vue.

« Malheureusement. » Soupirai-je.

Je marchai seule jusqu'à ma chambre. Dans la mesure où le château était inviolable, j'avais droit d'évoluer à l'intérieur comme bon me semblait.

« Ne pense plus jamais ça ! » Je connaissais bien cette voix. Je me tournai pour faire face à Demetri. Il était adossé contre le mûr situé en face de ma chambre.

« Quoi encore Demetri ? » J'essayais au mieux de cacher mon émotion.

« Ce que tu dis, que tu préfèrerai être morte ? »

« A priori, cela ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser ce chien galeux t'approcher, tu te trompes lourdement ! » S'exclama Demetri avant de se volatiliser.


	15. Chapitre 13 Amour éternel

**Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews du chapitre 12. Comme promis, voici le chapitre 13. Je suis consciente qu'il est un peu court mais je n'avais pas envie d'écrire plus aujourd'hui. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

J'étais furieuse contre Demetri et son soi-disant protectionnisme. Certes, c'était touchant mais totalement contradictoire avec ses propos de la semaine passée. _Je ne suis pas une girouette !_ Il m'avait brisé le cœur en m'annonçant qu'il jouait avec moi et mes sentiments et là, je deviens si importante à ses yeux qu'il est prêt à me protéger contre Seth. _On pourrait croire qu'après plusieurs centaines d'années sur cette planète, la sagesse l'aurait emporté sur l'ego, ben non !_

Je me mis à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon esprit fonctionnait à capacité maximum et heureusement pour lui, Edward n'était certainement plus dans le château. Ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais prisonnière des Volturi et qu'en soit, cela n'était pas une bonne chose puisque mon avenir pouvait soit consister en une mort violente et peu réjouissante. _Si on m'avait dit que je servirai de Twix, de vulgaire coupe-faim, à une bande de vampires royalistes ! _Soit à être changé en vampire ce qui ne représentait guère une alternative plus glorieuse.

Ensuite, il y'avait eu Seth, bien sûre, avec ma chance et un petit coup de pouce du destin, le seul loup-garou dont le profile psychiatrique suffisait à faire interner à vie, s'était imprégné de moi et à défaut de pouvoir garder un œil sur moi, il souhaitait désormais me voir morte. _Comme quoi,_ _on peut être une créature mythologique ET le digne héritier d'Hannibal Lecter !_ Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Aro avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de me changer en vampire et vu mon envie, il se pouvait fort qu'il se décide à me transformer en Kebbab.

_Bilan, j'ai le choix entre la mort, soit par des vampires soit par un loup-garou, ou la transformation en vampire ce qui revient à peu près au même. J'ai vraiment un Karma pourri !_

Les jours suivants l'arrivée des Cullen furent pire que mon initiation au secrétariat vampirique. En effet, si j'avais le droit, en théorie, de déambuler librement dans le château, en pratique, je devais constamment être escorté d'un garde. A mon grand désarroi c'était Chelsea qui s'en chargeait la plupart du temps. Seul point positif depuis la grande annonce de ma mort prochaine, l'ensemble des vampires de ce maudit palais montraient un peu plus de respect à mon égard, enfin, à l'exception notable de Jane. Il faut dire que d'après eux, il y'avait de grandes chances pour que je sois changée prochainement et comme j'était, selon toute vraisemblance, dotée d'un puissant pouvoir, mieux valait rentrer dans mes petits souliers. Aro venait me voir quotidiennement, tentant en vain de me convaincre de le supplier de le changer. _Il a autant de chance de parvenir à ses faims que de voir Caïus devenir végétarien. _

« Je comprends que tout cela te laisse perplexe Sara, mais tu imagines ce que tu verras, les évènements historiques, les changements de notre société… » _Oui, c'est certain qu'en étant enterré dans un château, on évolue en plein milieu de notre société._

« Aro, vous ne vous ennuyez jamais ? » Demandais-je à voix basse. Le vampire me fit un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Non, jamais ! Il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir, tout m'émerveille. » _On s'en serait douté. _

« Oui, mais regardez Marcus, il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. » _Et c'est un euphémisme. _Le visage d'Aro se referma une fraction de seconde mais son objectif avec moi semblait être plus important que mon effronterie.

« Il faut que tu saches, que Marcus a perdu la femme qu'il aimait il y a longtemps. Et depuis, il vit sans cesse dans le désarroi le plus total. » _Tueur et romantique, en voilà une belle combinaison._

« Oh, je comprends mieux mais il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Contrairement aux humains, les vampires, lorsqu'ils tombent amoureux, c'est pour l'éternité, sauf si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître. On ne se sépare jamais de son âme sœur et on ne peut vivre sans elle. » _C'est marrant, mais le coup de, je t'aime à la vie à la mort, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part._

« Comme les loups-garous ? » Aro partit dans un immense éclat de rire.

« Certainement pas ! L'imprégnation est un acte primitif qui ne laisse pas le choix. C'est ce que vous appelez le coup de foudre. Ils ne tombent pas amoureux d'une personne pour ce qu'elle est mais parce qu'en la voyant ils ressentent le besoin de la posséder. Nous sommes plus évolué et nous aimons une personne parce qu'elle nous complète ou nous rassure. L'amour est plus fort car plus réfléchit et basé sur du solide. » Aro parlait avec passion de ce sentiment que l'on pourrait croire étranger aux vampires.

« Mais si la personne vous rejette ? »

« On souffre terriblement mais on l'accepte. L'amour est une chose difficile pour un vampire car les prédateurs que nous sommes perçoivent cela comme une faiblesse. Si le sentiment est partagé, alors l'éternité devient un chemin merveilleux mais, dans le cas contraire… »

« C'est une plaisir trop longue à cicatriser. » Je finis sa phrase et il acquiesça. _C'est ironique que les êtres que nous percevons comme des monstres soient capables de la plus pure forme d'amour. _

« Je dois te laisser car Heidi doit sans doute être sur le chemin du retour. Je t'invite à ne pas quitter tes appartements jusqu'à ce qu'un garde revienne. »

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensai à ma conversation avec Aro. C'était terriblement touchant en particulier pour la jeune fille fleur bleue qui sommeillait en moi. Aro savait mon attachement au romantisme le plus pur mais je savais qu'il n'oserait jamais me mentir sur ce sujet, même pour arriver à ses fins. J'avais vu Edward regarder Bella et leur relation prenait une dimension nouvelle. _Edward a prit un grand risque en tombant amoureux d'une mortelle qui po…_ Et soudain, la vérité me frappa comme une enclume. _Demetri m'a menti, il a peur, peur que je meurs ou encore que je ne le rejette ! _Tout était désormais cohérent : La réaction de Felix lorsque j'avais parlé du pari, les comportements contradictoires de Demetri. Je sautai hors de mon lit avec une seule envie, le retrouver, lui dire que j'avais compris pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Si il m'avait blessé c'était pour l'éloigner de lui et surtout le forcer à regarder ailleurs pendant que je le haïrai.

Une fois devant ma porte, j'hésitais à ouvrir la porte mais le festin devait toucher à sa fin et je ne pouvais pas attendre. _Et de toutes façons, je ne vois pas comment Seth pourrait pénétrer le château, c'est impossible._

Après une demie seconde d'hésitation, je tournai la poignet et m'engouffrai dans le couloir sombre, je n'avais pas fait dix pas qu'une voix m'arrêta net.

« Je n'ai même pas eu à forcer une porte pour te trouver ! » Je pivotai lentement pour découvrir le visage de seth, déformé par un rictus cynique.

« Co-comment as-tu pu pénétrer ici ? » _Essayons de gagner du temps._

« Je me suis simplement incrusté dans le buffet ambulant d'Heidi et j'ai filé en douce au début de la visite. » _Carlisle avait raison, on ne peut pas discerner son odeur de celle d'un humain lambda._

« Tu sais que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant ? » _Mais elle fout quoi la garde ?!_

« Non, mais toi non plus. » Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et d'un geste incroyablement vif, il m'attrapa par le cou.

« P-pourquoi ? » J'avais énormément de mal à respirer. _Si tu vois une lumière Sara, cours en sens inverse ! _

« Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas et qu'il est hors de question qu'un sang froid puisse t'avoir ou te regarder. » _Il est pas possessif, c'est ça qui est bien. _Du coin de l'œil, je vis trois ombres arriver et je n'eu pas de peine à reconnaître le colossal Felix, Demetri et Chelsea.

« Lâche-là ! » Grogna un Demetri visiblement fort énervé. Alors que je m'attendais à voir Seth terrifié, il ricana. _Voilà, un bon malade, comme on en voit rarement et bien sûre, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi._

Je verrouillai un instant mon regard avec celui de Demetri et tout devint clair : Il m'aimait. Je vis ensuite un voile de terreur obscurcir ces yeux d'habitude si confiants. Sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Les mains de Seth s'étaient positionnées de chaque côté de mon visage.

Tout se passa très vite, avec une force inimaginable, il fit violemment pivoter ma tête et m'envoyer contre le mur avant de se transformer en loup. Le craquement que j'entendis au moment où Seth avait manqué de me tuer net ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il m'avait brisé la colonne vertébrale. Je sentis du sang couler le long de mon visage et j'avais de la peine à respirer, mon corps entier semblait mourir et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Alors que je sombrai dans l'obscurité, je reconnus la voix de Demetri. « Je t'aime Sara, ne meurs pas, pas aujourd'hui. » Deux lèvres froides se posèrent sur les miennes tandis que je perdais définitivement tout contact avec la réalité.

**Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre si court mais je me suis dit qu'il était suffisamment chargé en émotions comme ça. Bon, je sais que le coup de Seth qui débarque est un peu téléphoné mais je n'avais pas trop d'alternative. Alors, Sara va-t-elle mourir ? Survivre ? Les deux ?**

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite bientôt. Merci pour votre lecture. **


	16. Chapitre 14 Clarifier les choses

**Merci, merci merciiiiiiii !!! J'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews. Hi hi et ça fait un sacré effet. Bref, voici un petit chapitre en plus. Fluffy à souhait.**

**Enjoy !**

Certains scientifiques pensent que la plus grande douleur par laquelle passe tout être humain, est la naissance. C'est le moment où chacun de nos organes s'ouvrent à la vie. Pour ma part, je dirai que le moment le plus douloureux pour un vampire est celui où son corps se ferme à la vie.

C'est sans surprise qu'Aro profita de ma mort imminente pour me transformer lui-même. J'aurai préféré que cela soit Demetri mais mes premiers jours en tant que nouveau-né me montrèrent la difficulté que l'on éprouve à se contrôler lorsque la goût métallique du sang vient vous chatouiller les papilles. J'avais toujours imaginé que si je venais à être changée, j'éprouverai tour à tour la tristesse de quitter mon monde, la colère d'avoir dû subir cela ou encore la curiosité.En réalité, les instincts presque animales que l'on ressent à ce moment-là vous empêchent de fonctionner et de penser de manière normale.

Après les premiers mois où ma vie et mes sens ne semblaient se résumer qu'à une soif intense, je retrouvai enfin un semblant d'humanité… _Façon de parler bien sûre, j'avais de nouveau un cerveau capable de fonctionner outre le menu du jour._

C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai ce que signifiait vraiment être un vampire. Je savais ce qui m'attendait concernant les progrès phénoménaux de mes sens ou de mon apparence physique. _Il y'avait un mieux, mais j'étais encore loin du physique d'Heidi._ Mais ce qui me surprit le plus était la différence concernant mes rapports aux autres. Tout était complètement différent maintenant que j'étais une égale. Le plus gros changement bien évidemment, concernait Demetri.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté durant ma transformation et même si j'étais bien incapable de lui répondre, ses mots apaisants avaient l'effet escompté durant les moments les plus douloureux. _Ce qui signifiait que j'arrêtais momentanément de prier pour mourir de suite. _Une fois vampire, il avait eu la gentillesse de ne jamais me laisser seule un instant et de il m'accompagnait absolument partout. _Même si je soupçonne Aro de lui en avoir intimé l'ordre afin que je ne massacre pas la moitié de Volterra. C'est que j'ai toujours eu un gros appétit. _

Bon, bien sûre, il se contentait de me babysitter, le temps que je ne cesse de me conduire en vampire affamé.

Trois mois après ma transformation, j'avais totalement retrouvé le contrôle de mes sens et grâce aux cours intensifs d'Aro, je parvenais à me servir convenablement de mon pouvoir. Il faut dire que j'avais été victime de quelques mauvaises interprétations. Notamment le jour où j'avais envoyé malencontreusement Jane et Felix en Chine. Il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait aucun massacre causé par des nouveaux-nés. En revanche, Jane était tellement frustrée d'avoir dû vivre seule avec Felix pendant deux semaines, qu'elle continuait de le torturer encore aujourd'hui. _J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait des problèmes d'agressivité. Il faudra que je lui en touche un mot car ce pauvre Felix n'ose plus quitter sa chambre._

Un soir, alors que la garde était en patrouille et que je venais à peine d'entamer un ouvrage sur la grandeur de la Rome Antique, mon ouïe outrageusement développée m'informa de la présence d'un autre garde dans la pièce. Je pris une profonde inspiration et cette légère odeur de musc trahissait clairement la masculinité de mon cher vampire.

« Demetri! Je pensais que tu étais encore en patrouille. » Fis-je d'un ton jovial. J'étais devenue incroyablement confiante en sa présence même si notre relation demeurait amicale. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et inversement mais aucun ne semblait souhaiter briser la bonne entente. Sans compter que grâce à Jane, Felix n'avait plus guère le temps de me provoquer en mettant sans cesse Demetri sur le tapis. _Cela dit, je ne me fais aucune illusion, ça m'étonnerait qu'il lâche l'affaire si facilement. _

« Déjà terminée et c'est très calme. » Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du mien et se mit à me fixer intensément. _Heureusement que je ne suis plus humaine car je virerai dangereusement au rouge._

Je fis mine de me replonger dans mon ouvrage. J'avais terriblement envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et je devais avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'il se tenait près de moi, mon estomac semblait réagir bizarrement. _Et après vérification, non, ça n'était pas la faim. _Le problème, c'est que Demetri, au même titre que moi du reste, avait l'éternité devant lui. _Quand on est humain on dit la vie est courte, sorte de justificatif universel pour_ _faire toutes sortes de conneries. Quand on est vampire, on dit qu'on a l'éternité et du coup, on ne fait rien. _

« Et où est Felix? » _Parce que comme chacun sait, je meurs d'envie de l'entendre se moquer de moi._

« Je ne sais pas mais quand Heidi n'est pas là, il est insupportable. » _Frustré tu veux dire. Et toi ?_

« Hum. »

Après quelques minutes d'un trop lourd silence Demetri se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » _Dites-moi que je rêve ! Il n'avait pas plus bidon comme prétexte ! _

« Un livre. » J'affichais désormais un large sourire moqueur espèrent provoquer une quelconque réaction chez mon vampire impassible.

« Sara, je sais que tu attends que je… Mais c'est… Parce que nous sommes… » _Claire et limpide, merci pour les explications Demetri._

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce et à le voir, nul doute qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur. Je le regardai impuissante. Quand soudain, un fort sentiment de colère s'empara de mon être.

« Tu sais quoi Demetri ? Tu es vraiment un sale égoïste ! » Il s'arrêta d'user le parquet de la bibliothèque et me fixa.

« Pardon ? » Il avait l'air plus perdu qu'autre chose et c'était le bon moment pour vider mon sac. _Après tout, c'est lui qui recherche ma compagnie, c'est lui qui est venu ici !_

« Un coup tu m'aimes et tu ne peux pas me lâcher trente secondes et ensuite, plus rien, tu n'es pas sûre bla bla bla. » Je fis une espèce de mimique plutôt risible afin d'appuyer mes derniers mots.

« Excuses-moi, mais ces dernières semaines, ce n'est pas moi qui ne pensais qu'à une chose : Manger. » _C'est un coup bas ça, mon petit._

« Oh, mais c'est facile de me renvoyer ça en pleine figure ! »

« Tu crois que c'est une décision à prendre à la légère ? Si je te prends comme compagne… »

« Moi, moi, moi ! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. Et moi alors ? » Il soupira bruyamment.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce sont tes instincts qui parlent. » _Grosse erreur Demetri. C'est comme les hormones, on ne parle jamais à une vampirette de ses instincts._

« Au contraire, je sais très bien ce que je dis ou ce que je ressens ! En fait non, je n'ai jamais été plus lucide ! »

« Ah ! Et ta clairvoyance a sans doute oublié de te préciser qu'une fois ensemble, on ne pourra plus reculer ! » Il me regarder avec un air menaçant. _Felix serait fier de moi, j'ai enfin réussi à faire sortir le traqueur de ses gonds. _

« Très bien alors on en reste là ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Je trouve aussi ! »

Et sur ce, Je sortie furieuse de la pièce, en ne manquant pas de revenir une seconde plus tard. _Où comment passer un peu plus pour une hystèrique._

« Et j'oubliais de te dire le plus important ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Je t'aime et tu sais quoi ? Sans toi je suis perdue, vampire ou pas. » _Bravo la spontanéité Sara, mais la prochaine fois, tu ne lui dis PAS que tu l'aimes. C'est la règle numéro 1. _

Demetri me contempla incrédule et incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Comprenant qu'il ne ferait rien, je soupirai bruyamment et m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour.

« Sara, attends… » Sa voix avait perdu toute agressivité. Je lui fis face et mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens.

« Tu es certaine de toi ? » A le voir, à l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il vivait un véritable supplice.

« Oui, j'en suis certaine. Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de moi et je crois que je le sais depuis mes premiers pas dans ce château. » Je lui fis un faible sourire, encore sous le choc de me propres révélations.

« Dans ce cas… » A la vitesse vampire, il se plaça devant moi et la dernière chose que je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir senti ses mains caresser doucement mon visage avant de m'embrasser. C'était un baiser incroyablement doux, comme si il avait encore peur de me blesser. Il mit malheureusement fin trop tôt à notre étreinte.

« Alors on peut dire qu'on n'est officiellement… »

« En couple. » Fis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour avec plus de passion.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je croisai Jane dans les couloirs. Je lui fis un rapide signe de la tête en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas le fait que j'avais brusquement accéléré le pas.

« Tu comptes déménager quand ? » _Hein ?!_

« Pardon ? »

« Avec Demetri. Tu comptes emménager dans ses appartements quand ? On a besoin de ta chambre pour le nouveau réceptionniste. » _N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ?_

« Tu sais, on a toute l'éternité. »

« Oui, ça je suis au courant mais on a besoin de place et la chambre de Demetri est mieux insonorisée. » _Et beh, si je n'étais pas déjà morte, je serai en train de m'étouffer avec ma salive._

« Ah, je vais lui en toucher un mot. » _Sans le faire fuir. Et lui qui était déjà hésitant au départ. _

« D'accord. Au fait, tu as vu Felix ? » Son visage prit une drôle d'expression… Saddique.

« Non. » Elle fit la moue quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

« Si tu le vois ne lui dit pas que je le cherche parce que je crois qu'il m'évite. » _C'est étonnant ça. On se demande pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille._

Et sur ce, le petit démon avait filé, me laissant avec mes interrogations.


	17. Chapitre 15 THE END

_**Voilà, je suis de retour. Désolé de n'avoir rien posté depuis quelques temps mais j'avais un dossier de fin d'année à rendre et je dois dire que j'y ai consacré tout mon temps libre. **_

_**J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter ici mon histoire. Je pense qu'il y'aura très certainement des sequels car j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sara et l'histoire peut se développer dans tous les sens. J'ai d'autres idées concernant une fiction sur Harry Potter cette fois-ci et comme je déteste lire des histoires non terminées, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus judicieux de terminer celle-ci.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ce final vous plaira. **_

Volterra, 18 juin

Cher journal,

Je tiens à profiter de la nuit encore chaude et de la tranquillité de la bibliothèque pour écrire en cette journée importante. En effet, cela fait maintenant près d'un an que je travaille au service des Volturi. Cela fait un an, 365 jours pour être précise, que le cardinal Kolav m'avait conduit à Volterra, m'emmenant affronter seule un destin qui dépassait alors les capacités limitées de mon imagination. Il ne fait pas encore jour et les gardes doivent à peine terminer leur patrouille. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore le droit de sortir du château car je ne me contrôle que difficilement. Et non, contrairement à ce qu'affirme Felix, je ne suis pas responsable de la disparition de notre ancienne réceptionniste.

Comme à mon habitude, je suis assise dans la grande bibliothèque du palais et en cette journée anniversaire, j'ai envie de faire le bilan de cette année tumultueuse où ma vie a basculé à jamais.

Je me souviens encore de mes premiers jours en tant que sandwich ambulant et accessoirement standardiste. C'était une expérience particulièrement étrange, effrayante même. J'avais d'ailleurs était plutôt chanceuse qu'Aro ait rapidement compris que j'étais surqualifiée pour le job, je crois que cela m'avait sauvé la vie. Mais, cela n'a pas empêché mes premiers mois à Volterra d'être sans aucun doute les plus agités de ma vie humaine. J'ai eus droit à tout, que ce soit mes missions farfelues pour le compte d'Aro, jusqu'à mon séjour à Forks qui a finalement débouché sur ma mort ou, comme je me plais à l'appeler désormais, le début de ma nouvelle vie. Car c'est d'elle dont j'aimerai vous parler aujourd'hui.

L'élément phare de cette dernière est sans nul doute Demetri. Certains humains s'estiment chanceux de pouvoir vieillir aux côtés de celui ou de celle qu'ils aiment. Pour ma part, j'ai reçu un cadeau merveilleux, celui de pouvoir passer l'éternité avec l'être qui m'est le plus cher et qui donne tout son sens à ma vie. Depuis notre premier baiser de vampires, notre affection l'un pour l'autre n'a fait que grandir et mon quotidien auprès de lui ressemble au paradis même si nous avons déjà connu quelques crises comme le jour où j'avais pris la défense d'une Bella très enceinte, me dressant alors contre celui pour qui mon cœur se remettrait volontiers à battre. Il faut dire que je savais, moi, que l'hybride à naître n'était pas une menace, je l'avais vu, du moins lu dans la prophétie Quileutes. J'avais dû rapporter l'objet de mes recherches à Aro, Caïus et Marcus et je vous mentirais si je vous disais que le château n'avait pas tremblé des hurlements du vampire despotique de service. Caïus avait sombré dans une rage folle en apprenant qu'Isabella Cullen était toujours humaine et en plus enceinte d'un vampire ! A l'époque, je dois avouer que, en tant que vampire moi-même, j'avais trouvé l'idée particulièrement répugnante car j'avais rapidement assimilé les humains à de la nourriture, rien de plus. Bref, revenons-en à mon histoire. En apprenant que l'hybride à naître allait sans nul doute finir amouraché d'un loup-garou, les trois chefs avaient opté pour la solution qui s'imposait : La mort de l'enfant et dans ce cas précis, la mort de la mère de l'enfant. Jane, Felix, Alec, Afton, Chelsea et mon Demetri, avaient été choisis pour faire le travail. Ils devaient se rendre à Forks et tuer Bella. Bien sûre, chacun était conscient que l'on provoquerait la colère des Cullen mais ils n'avaient pas respectés la demande des Volturi, celle de changer Bella ce qui aurait évité tout ce cirque. Les Volturi avaient sans doute raison mais moi, je voyais d'un très mauvais œil le fait que mon cher et tendre aille se battre contre des vampires et sans nul doute, des loups-garous. Le soir précédent son départ, Demetri et moi avions eu une violente dispute, si violente que je l'avais même chassé de notre chambre. Je savais qu'il devait obéir aux ordres mais, depuis notre rencontre à Forks, je me sentais liée à Bella et je ne pouvais concevoir qu'elle soit tuée parce que son seul crime était d'aimer un vampire. Oh, mais Demetri n'était pas dupe et il savait pertinemment que chaque utilisation du prénom de l'humaine aurait pu être remplacé par un simple moi. Comme à son habitude, il était resté calme même si ses yeux traduisaient sa rage intérieure alors que moi, je faisais les cent pas, lui reprochant tous les maux de la terre. C'est là qu'il m'avait traité d'enfant capricieuse et immature. Comment expliquer l'effet que ces simples mots avaient eu sur moi alors que je me sentais plus femme que jamais et ce, grâce à lui. J'avais vu rouge et c'est là que j'avais prononcé ces mots qui me hantent encore, « je te déteste parce que tu m'as volé ma vie et que ce que Bella vit, sa grossesse, ne sera jamais qu'un rêve pour moi ». Le regard de mon amant s'était soudainement teinté d'une profonde tristesse et il avait quitté notre chambre me laissant seule.

La mission s'était soldée par un échec puisque la garde était arrivée trop tard, l'enfant était né et Bella poursuivait le processus menant à sa transformation définitive en vampire. Je pense que même si l'élite des Volturi aurait très bien pu venir à bout des Cullens et d'un bébé, les pouvoirs de ce dernier indiquèrent à mes compagnons qu'Aro ne serait sans doute pas content si ils gâchaient un tel potentiel. Sans compter que les gardes étaient bizarres à leur retour. Demetri est, encore aujourd'hui, particulièrement irritable quand on aborde le sujet de son habilité de traqueur et comptez sur Felix pour la mentionner le plus souvent possible. C'est un miracle que ces deux-là n'en soient jamais venu aux mains même si je suis persuadée que le self-control de mon ange aux yeux rubis y est pour beaucoup.

A son retour, Demetri ne m'adressa pas la parole pendant près d'une semaine et j'appris par Heidi qu'il avait pratiquement emménagé dans ses appartements, préférant sans doute les plaisanteries douteuses de Felix à la compagnie de son hystérique de femelle.

J'essayais d'ignorer la douleur qui me dévorait, le manque que je ressentais et comme à mon habitude, je m'étais plongée dans le travail, continuant à cataloguer les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Un jour, peu après le festin duquel Demetri était absent, j'eus droit à la visite surprise de Marcus et sachez que ce n'est jamais une bonne chose. Pour faire court, il m'avait parlé de Dydime et de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il m'avait fait part de ce qu'il voyait, du lien très fort qui nous unissait. Cette visite courte mais instructive eut pour mérite de me faire culpabiliser deux fois plus. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai parler à Demetri. Après mille et unes excuses, nous nous étions réconcilié, au grand damne de Felix qui se jura de racheter un lit dés le lendemain. Ce qui est extraordinaire c'est que cette dispute nous avait rapproché et j'avais compris combien ma vie sans lui était impossible d'ailleurs, je me demande même comment avais-je pu vivre sans lui ?

Demetri et moi partagions quelque chose de fort et d'indestructible et j'avais le sentiment d'être moi-même indestructible et plus forte enfin, cela dit, c'était aussi parce qu'en tant que nouveau-né, j'étais vraiment plus forte. Quand je repense à ma vie d'antan, à cette époque déjà lointaine où j'officiais comme bibliothécaire au Vatican, je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Mon Dieu que cette période me parait loin. Comprenez-moi, de « nerd » sans amis, sans vie, j'étais devenue vampire et je vivais une histoire d'amour dont Romeo et Juliette eux-mêmes seraient jaloux. Bon, peut-être pas mais vous comprenez l'idée. Je me revois encore enfourchant mon vespa vert olive et foncer à toute bille jusqu'au Saint-Etat, je risquais ma vie sur cet engin de la mort tout cela parce que j'étais incapable de me réveiller. Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes et il n'y a guère que les deux dernières qui m'ont laissé un souvenir impérissable. Je lisais et je rangeais toute la journée et le soir, je rentrais chez moi me faire une barquette surgelée avant de me coucher, seule, surtout depuis le décès tragique et accidentel de Princesse Charlotte, mon chat bien aimé. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment un animal doté d'un semblant d'intelligence a pu mourir noyé dans sa gamelle. Contrairement aux dires du vétérinaire, je sais que Princesse a voulu rejoindre un monde où les gens reconnaîtraient sa vraie valeur. Certes elle était narcissique et un peu agressive mais j'avais de l'affection pour ce pauvre chat, mais je m'égare là.

J'étais une employée maladroite et peu douée mais il n'empêche que c'est ma maladresse qui m'avait conduit à Volterra. Enfin, ma maladresse et ma curiosité. Quand je repense à ma première rencontre avec Aro, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Dire que je les imaginais déjà moines de l'Opus Dei, j'étais loin, très loin de la vérité même si cela indique que je n'étais certainement pas si folle que ça même si j'entends toujours des voix mais ça, seul Aro le sait.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma vraie famille. Bon, certains de ses membres ont des tendances sadiques poussées à l'extrême mais, personne n'est parfait. Aro a peu à peu remplacé une figure paternelle qui me manquait depuis trop d'années et Demetri est, vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je l'aimais ? Je vais paraphraser une citation qui, je trouve, illustre bien mes sentiments. Pensez au sentiment le plus fort que vous n'ayez jamais connu, multipliez-le par l'infini, prolongez a tout jamais et vous aurez une vague idée de ce dont je vous parle.

Demetri est complexe et difficile à cerner et c'est pour cela que je l'aime. Il aime comme seul un vampire peut aimer : Avec passion et sans réserve. Il est mon obsession comme je suis la sienne et même si nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous, une minute sans lui me semble déjà trop longue. Quoi ? Vous trouvez que je résonne comme une adolescente ? Peut-être, mais pour ma défense, je n'ai même pas un an. Ahah, c'est facile, je sais, mais après tout, il paraît que l'on n'aime jamais comme on a aimé son premier amour, alors imaginez quand le premier est également le dernier et que de surcroît, il est éternel

Je dois vous laisser car le jour commence à se lever et la garde va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. C'est un jour important pour moi et même si beaucoup l'on oublié, je sais qu'une personne en particulier pense comme moi que ce fut, après coup, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Je sais qu'il s'en souvient parce que, le traqueur de génie avec qui je partage ma vie, se trompe si il pense que je ne sais pas ce que contient le petit écrin de velours noir qu'il croit avoir si bien caché. Lui et moi pour la vie ? Cela va s'en dire même si je le répète, nous sommes mort mais soit, sans lui, ce n'est pas une vie.

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires si gentils et terriblement encourageants. La fin est guimauve mais jene pouvais me résoudre à en tuer un des deux ou les séparer ou pire, faire de Sara un végétarienne (Mais non Caïus, ça n'arrivera jamais). **_

_**Un grand merci à tous et à bientôt pour quelques petits aperçus de ce qu'est la vie de couple chez les Volturi. **_


	18. Chapter 16 Breaking news!

à tous pour vos nombreuses Reviews!

Pour vous dire la vérité, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, il s'agissait plus d'un délire perso et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le personnage de Sara devienne si populaire.

Sara a désormais sa propre page Facebook (rappelez-vous qu'elle a accès à internet dans la bibliothèque) :

Il vous suffit de rechercher Sara Carnahan qui est sur le réseau Italy ou de suivre le lien sur mon profil.

Je réfléchis à plusieurs suites mais je suis concentrée sur une fiction HP pour le moment donc chaque chose en son temps.


End file.
